Bullied To Loved
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, her whole life when they went too far and Alice changed her. However, what happens when she returns to finish high school 2 years later? Canon Couples T for swearing. *Completed* RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS, WILL BE POSTED WHEN FINISHED IN MY DOCS! THIS WILL BE KEPT UP!
1. The Past

**_Authors Note_**

**_Chapter 1 of Bullied To Loved, i have up to chapter 9 done on my computer but they will be posted after reviews start coming. i really hope you like this!_**

* * *

_Summary-_

_Bella was bullied by Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, her whole life when they went too far and Alice changed her. However, what happens when she returns to finish high school 2 years later? Canon Couples._

_Characters:_

_Vampires:_

_Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen_

_Changed at age 17, senior in high school, going as 19_

_Alice Emilie Brandon Cullen_

_Changed at age 17, senior in high school, going as 18_

_Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen_

_Changed at age 20, senior in high school, going as 19_

_Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen_

_Changed at age 26, interior designer_

_Carlisle Mark Cullen_

_Changed at age 23, Doctor_

_Humans:_

_Edward Anthony Masen _

_Age 19, senior in high school, most popular guy_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale _

_Age 19, senior in high school, queen bee_

_Jasper James Hale_

_Age 19, senior in high school, 2nd most popular guy_

_Chapter 1_

_Alice's POV_

_"I think it's time we go back to Forks" Carlisle said _

_Bella's eyes widened at the name, why do we have to go back there? Where I found my sister beaten to death?_

_"No way" Emmett and I said _

_"Guys…" Carlisle said_

_"Carlisle, Bella was beaten there…changed there" I said _

_Carlisle sighed, _

_"I know Alice, but trust me on this," he said _

_Should I trust Carlisle? I remember the exact day I found Bella…_

_~-Flashback-~_

_I would be posing a junior this year in Forks and I couldn't wait even though it would only be Emmett and I, I know it will be fun. We had never come to Forks before so I made my way over to the school to tour it. When I arrived at the school I saw no cars but one and I smelled blood…lots of blood. I got out of my car and followed the scent of blood, to find a girl in a puddle of blood next to the truck. I gasped, oh my god. _

_"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" I asked dropping to my knees next to her _

_"Hmm.." she mumbled_

_I picked her up, ignoring the rush of her blood on the ground. She was still bleeding as she sat in my arms but I do not think she could hear me so I rushed to my car in vampire speed and put her in the backseat before getting in the driver's seat and rushing off. I did not watch my speed because I know that I cannot let this girl die and I cannot change her! When I got to the house I jumped out and grabbed the girl and rushed in the house, and all eyes went to the bleeding girl. _

_"Alice, what did you do?" Emmett asked rushing over_

_"I…I found her, she was at the school next to a truck bleeding to death….I…I can't let her die" I said _

_Carlisle rushed over and took her from my hands, _

_"Can she talk?" he asked_

_"I don't know, I asked if she could hear me at the school and all she said was hmm" I said_

_He checked her pulse,_

_"Her pulse is low, miss? Miss__，__can you tell me your name?" he asked_

_We heard nothing so he rushed into the back of the house and I followed. He set her on the table, and looked her over. _

_"Alice…we have to change her if you want her to survive" Carlisle said._

_I had tears in my eyes but I nodded, and he grabbed her neck. He bit both sides of her neck, and then her arms and legs for the venom to flow better. _

_~-End of Flashback-~_

_"Alice?" Bella asked_

_I smiled, at her _

_"Ya?" I asked_

_"Have you seen anything about Forks?" she asked_

_I shook my head; I could not see anything in Forks. She sighed and pulled her hands through her hair._

_"I promise Bella, they won't hurt you again" I said _

_"I know" she said._

_She left the house, and I sighed. Now I remember the day she woke up…_

_~-Flashback-~_

_Today was the 3rd day since we changed the girl, and she would wake any minute! I was scared but also happy because I was finally getting a sister, and I don't think I've ever had one (AN- Alice's past is not the same as SM described)_

_"Now she should wake up any minute but…she is a newborn Emmett so you do not go right up to her" Carlisle warned._

_"I promise Carlisle" Emmett said_

_Her eyes will open in 10 seconds, yay! _

_"10…9…8…7….6….5….4…3…2…1" I said _

_Her eyes opened and she didn't move, making me frown. Did she not be alive through the change?_

_"Miss? My name is Carlisle, and this is my family, can you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked._

_"Bella" she said._

_Carlisle was about to speak when she did,_

_"What did you do to me?" she asked_

_"Bella…you're a vampire" Carlisle said slowly_

_"Vampire? Vampires only exist in books," she said_

_Emmett snorted, _

_"People wish we only existed in books" he said._

_Bella flew back against the wall, as he laughed, she was instantly…scared. _

_"Emmett, you've scared her" Esme hissed_

_"Oh, I'm sorry Bella" Emmett said_

_She kept herself next to the wall not moving but an inch, _

_"I'm Esme," Esme said._

_"I'm Alice, and this is Emmett," I said pointing to him_

_She was silent._

_"Am I really a vampire?" she asked._

_"Yes, though we do not drink human blood, we drink animal blood. We sparkle in the sun we do not sleep, we do not breathe, and we do not age" Carlisle _

_"Sparkle? You mean you – we - don't burn in the sunlight or anything?" she asked_

_Emmett nodded, and she took a deep breath. _

_"Okay," she said softly._

_~-End of Flashback-~_

_I shook my head and walked off._

* * *

**_Okay, this was sent to my pre-reader so if the grammar isnt as right as you like it please say so and i can tell them. If you liked it yay, and if you didnt oh well dont continue to read if you hate it. please review_**


	2. Back To Forks

**_Authors Note_**

**_This was NOT sent to my pre-reader or BETA so please if some of the grammar is bad please remind me to send to my BETA if it is REALLY neccasary. Chapter one indeed was sent to my pre-reader so the grammar should be good and still if it isnt please tell me. enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Bella's POV _

_Back to Forks, Back to where they killed me. When we got to Forks Alice instantly took me out to my Ferrari and got in the drivers seat after putting me in the passenger seat_

"_we have to go sign up for school" she said _

_I checked my watch to see it was 10:30 on a Tuesday morning some classes are on break. As Alice drove to the school I tapped my fingers on the glass. When we arrived I looked at all the cars in the parking lot but my Ferrari would stick out like glue, _

"_come on Bella" Alice said _

_We went into the school and up to the office. When we opened the door I froze, and held my breath the blood the guys blood made my throat go to flames. _

"_Bella and Alice Cullen" Alice said smiling _

_The guy's head snapped towards us and his eyes landed on me but he shook his head leaving and muttering something _

"_stupid Edward, stupid" he muttered leaving _

_What?_

"_Are you new here dear?" Mrs Cope said _

"_Kind of, we need to sign up for school and we have a brother to" Alice said _

"_Of course, just a minute" she said _

_She handed us 3 clipboards and we sat on the chairs filling it out_

_**Question 1**_

_**Full Name-**_

_**Bella Marie Cullen**_

_**Date of Birth- **_

_**June 15**__**th**_

_**Father **_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Mother **_

_**Esme Cullen**_

_**Father's Job **_

_**Doctor**_

_**Mother's Job**_

_**Stay at home mom**_

_**Siblings **_

_**Alice and Emmett Cullen**_

_I filled out the rest of the form and smiled as Alice finished her's and Emmett's, so we got up and gave them back to Mrs. Cope._

"_You start tomorrow, thank you" she said _

_We left the school and alice knocked into someone, and feel to her butt. I helped her up and looked up only to see one of the Hale twins, _

"_I'm sorry" he said _

"_forget it, come on Bella" Alice said _

_He stood there as we left and went out to our car only to see guys around it and under the hood_

"_Hey! What the fuck?" Alice yelled_

_The guys sprang up from under the hood to see us glaring this is my baby! No one touches my baby._

"_what the fuck are you doing with my car?" I hissed_

"_Just fixing it up baby" one said _

_I had to resist myself from slapping him, so I took a deep breath and blew out my steam_

"_get away from the car" Alice said_

"_why should we baby?" he asked_

"_Hey! Tyler leave the girls alone" someone said behind me _

_I turned around to see a blonde girl, ice blue eyes….Rosalie Hale_

"_Anything for you babe" Tyler said winking at her_

_She slapped him right across the face, and Alice gasped covering her mouth in shock. Blood rushed from her lip making me cover my nose, not a good idea_

"_Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked_

_Rosalie eye's snapped to me, why do they keep doing that?_

"_Fine" I lied_

_Alice knew I was lying so she took my hand and put me in the passenger seat, and got in the driver's seat and opened the window_

"_Thank You!" Alice yelled as we drove off _

_I let go of the air I was holding and looked to my sister, _

"_who was she? Who were the boys?" she asked_

"_It was THEM" I said_

_Her eyes flashed to anger,_

"_The ones who killed you? Who beat you to death?" she hissed_

_I nodded, _

"_The guy in the office was Edward Masen, the one you ran into was Jasper Hale, and the girl was Rosalie Hale" I said _

_She gripped the steering wheel and growled, _

"_Alice, don't break my wheel!" I hissed_

_She loosened her grip and took a deep breath, _

"_I'm sorry, if I broke it I'll get you a new one" she said_

_I sighed, knowing Alice was truly sorry_

"_It's okay Ali-Cat, I'll be good" I said smiling _

"_are you sure? Because we don't have to go to school there, we can go to college or…-" she said_

"_Alice, we'll be fine I promise" I said _

"_are you sure?" she asked_

"_Yes, Ali-Cat I'm sure" I said _

_She took a deep breath and smiled at me as we parked in front of our house,_

"_come on, let's go inside" she said _

* * *

_**How was it? Did You Like it? Was it bad? Please review, 1st review on chapter 2 gets a sneak peek to chapter 3!**_


	3. First Day of School & The Vision

**_Quick Authors Note!_**

**_Just to let you know updates for this story ONLY will be on mondays. i dont know where most of my readers are so if its tuesday when this is up, sorry! Hope you like it. _**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Alice's POV_

_The next day came way to fast and next thing I knew we were slipping into Emmett's jeep to go to school. _

"_Okay Em, there were some guys who wanted to take apart Bella's car yesterday so beware" I said_

_He growled,_

"_they won't touch my car and if they do, they will DIE!" he said _

_Bella hissed at him. _

"_Killing people is out of the question Emmett Cullen" she hissed_

"_yes Bella" he mumbled_

_We pulled into the parking lot, all eyes moved to the jeep in wonder, and I jumped out. Boys gasped and girls glared making me grin. When Bella stepped out more jaws dropped and more glares happened, but Emmett got a total different reaction. Boys walked away and girls fanned themselves, pretending to be hot, ya right like he would go out with a human. _

"_let's go" Bella said_

_We walked into the office and smiled at Mrs. Cope,_

"_Hello girls, I take it this is Emmett?" she asked_

"_That's him" I said smiling_

_She smiled and handed us our schedules, and we quickly scanned them. Bella and I have 1__st__ & 3__rd__ together, and Emmett and I have 2__nd__ & 6__th__ together, and the rest of them we were on our own._

"_Come on sis" I said _

_We linked arms and made our way to 1__st__ hour, since Bella was here 2 years ago she knew the way to every class. When we walked in all eyes went to us and I knew if Bella was human she would of blushed, _

"_Ah yes, Miss Cullen and Miss Cullen, welcome to my class. Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked_

_Bella smiled at him as he signed her sheet, _

"_My name is Bella Cullen, I have one brother and one sister and we come from Alaska" she said_

_The teacher smiled, _

"_Please sit next to Mr. Masen, Miss Cullen" he said _

_Her smile dropped as she looked to me, this is not good. Bella cannot sit next to her singer, never ever. Even though she knew she couldn't she went and sat next to Masen and held her breath because if she breathed everything in her throat will burn, _

"_My name is Alice Cullen, I also have one brother and one sister, and we come from Alaska" I said _

_The teacher smiled and signed my sheet,_

"_Please sit next to Mr. Hale, Miss Cullen" he said _

_I blinked and walked over to the seat, and I took a deep breath. My throat burned so I held my breath as the lesson went on, I already know this stuff so it is easy. When class was over Bella and I ran out of the room and let go of the breaths we were holding, _

"_was that easy or what?" I asked_

"_Ya, I took AP classes last time and I took that as a sophomore so it is extremely easy" she said _

_I giggled, and we went out separate ways. I found Emmett waiting for me in front of building 5 and smiled giving him a hug, _

"_How was 1__st__ hour?" he asked_

_I rolled my eyes, _

"_Bella and I found our singers" I said _

_He sighed, _

"_so did I" he said_

_I blinked, could those humans be our mates? Oh never mind._

"_Let's go" I said _

_When we went to class I gave the teacher my slip as did Emmett, and she smiled pointing to two empty seats right next to each other. Just as I sat down, I was pulled into a vision_

_~-Alice's Vision-~_

"_No, No, No! Bella, snap out of it! Do Not Attack!" I hissed shaking her shoulders_

_The blood stayed on Rosalie's hand as Bella hissed wanting to attack, _

"_Isabella Marie Cullen, do NOT attack Rosalie! If you attack Rosalie you will NOT be happy!" I hissed at her_

"_Bella I'm so sorry!" Rosalie said _

"_Stay away! Emmett!" I hissed_

_Emmett came up in a flash, _

"_Alice?" he asked_

"_Keep Edward and Jasper away from the house, they CANNOT be here" I hissed_

"_I don't think that's possible Alice," he said _

"_Rosalie go wash your hands but stay away from the boys" I said _

_Rosalie rushed out and Bella sighed,_

"_What happened?" Emmett asked _

"_Rosalie, Bella, and I were having a sleep over like normal people do, when the knife Rosalie was holding slipped and she cut herself. Bella just freaked" I said _

"_I'm sorry, so sorry" Bella said_

"_It's okay Bella, you were a good newborn you had to get bloodlust sometime" Emmett said _

_Bella sighed as Rosalie walked back in,_

_~End of Alice's Vision-~_

_I gasped as I came out of the vision, and looked around the room. I was still sitting next to Emmett in class. The humans would know, the Volturi will kill us! _

"_Alice?" Em whispered concerned_

"_we're f***ed" I whispered back_

_He chuckled, _

"_aren't we always?" he whispered again_

_I giggled, we always are. _

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Worse then chapter 2? Better than chapter 2? You tell me! Please Review!_**


	4. School Pt 2 & Rosalie Hale

**_Two chapters in one day, but this is all! i guess i'm just in a good mood to post this. i went from 6 reviews to 12 within two hours, so THANK YOU! _**

**_Discalimar- I do NOT own twilight =(_**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Bella's POV_

_Lunch came quick and next thing I know we are in the cafeteria poking the food on the trays we took, _

"_Hey! Can I sit here?" Rosalie Hale asked_

_Emmett's eyes lit up, _

"_Sure!" he said _

_She sat down and smiled, _

"_I'm Rosalie, 19, popular" she said _

"_I'm Alice, 18, new here" Alice said_

"_Emmett, 19, new here" Emmett said_

_She jumped a bit and looked to me, _

"_Bella, 19, new here" I said _

"_I'm not trying to be mean, but you look a lot like someone I used to know Bella" Rosalie said _

_Alice snorted, of course she knew what happened to me I mean she found me!_

"_You to" I said _

"_I have a brother to, he's annoying as hell" she said_

"_so are you" Alice mumbled that only vampires could hear_

"_and his best friend Edward, ugh. I used to be friends with them until they started to be stupid dicks, now I barely talk to them" she said_

_She has to know, she's lying I know it. _

"_Bella Marie Cullen! Don't you dare, Esme will kill you" Alice hissed_

_Rosalie's eyes went wide at the "killing" part, _

"_What is she going to do Ali?" Em asked_

"_she wants to go up to see the Denali's" Alice hissed_

"_The who?" Rosalie asked_

"_The Denali's, our cousins" Emmett lied_

"_What's wrong with that? She's legal…." Rosalie said _

"_Ya but our mom Esme, doesn't like when family leave us" Ali said _

"_Why not?" Rosalie asked_

"_Well….before Esme adopted Alice and I, she and Carlisle got pregnant, she had a miscarriage 4 months in and she's vowed never to let one of her adopted children leave her" Emmett lied_

"_I feel so bad" she said _

"_Esme got over it, she loves us all" Alice said_

"_When did you join the Cullen's Bella?" Rosalie asked_

"_2 years ago, my parents died in a car accident and Esme insisted she had to adopt me" I lied_

_My lying had gotten better after I was changed, because before I was changed I could NOT lie one bit. _

"_I'm so sorry about that, what happened to your parents Alice?" she asked_

"_I've been with Esme and Carlisle since I was 3, my parents never wanted me so I was put in foster home after foster home until Esme came around and adopted me" Alice lied_

"_And Emmett?" Rosalie asked_

"_my parents were mauled by a bear, but I survived. I was 2 ½ at the time and esme found me when I was 3 years old, I've been with her since" Emmett lied_

"_That's so sad…." Rosalie_

"_10 seconds" Alice said_

_10 seconds later the bell rang and we all went our separate ways. This will NOT be a good year at all, I just know it. _

_~-That Night-~_

_Alice had something to tell us, so here we are in our unused kitchen for her to tell us._

"_I had a vision today….in 2__nd__ hour" Alice said _

"_What is it baby?" Esme asked_

_Alice took a deep breath,_

"_Rosalie Hale will know," She said_

_Emmett's eyes went wide in shock,_

"_But…But…." He said_

"_and so will her friends, but the guys were changed in my vision" she said _

"_what was your vision exactly?" I hissed_

"_don't get mad at yourself okay?" she said_

"_Promise" I said_

"_Rosalie cut herself and you were in the room, we were having a girls night and you wanted to attack, I take it you had never smelt her blood before" she said _

_I blinked; I was going to try to attack my brother's singer and possible mate. _

"_This can't happen, the Volturi will kill us" Emmett snarled_

_Alice shook her head, _

"_Not if we change them, and before you say it Bella, yes Masen is your mate" she said _

_When she was about to speak again she was sucked into a vision,_

_Alice's POV _

_I could feel it, and now I have to see it. _

_~-Alice's Vision-~_

_*New Moon Pages 68-72*_

_Emmett stood there with Rosalie in a forest, _

"_Rosalie we're leaving" he said _

"_Why now? Another year—" she said _

"_Rosalie, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless" Emmett said _

"_When you say we-" she whispered_

"_I mean my family and myself" Emmett said _

"_Ok, I'll come with you" she said _

"_You can't Rosalie. Where we are going…..It's not the right place for you," Emmett said _

"_Where you are is the right place for me," she said _

"_I'm no good for you, Rosalie," he said _

"_Don't be ridiculous, you're the very best part of my life," she said _

"_My world is not for you" he said _

"_What happened with Bella-that was nothing, Emmett! Nothing!" she said _

"_You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected" he said_

"_You promised! In Phoenix you promised that you would stay—" she said _

"_as long as that was best for you" He said _

"_No! This is about my soul isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Emmett. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!" she said _

"_Rosalie I don't want you to come with me" he said_

"_You…don't….want me?" she asked_

"_No" he said_

"_Well that changes things" she said_

"_Of course I'll always love you…..in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be someone I'm not Rosalie, I'm not human" he said _

"_Don't….Don't do this" she whimpered_

"_You're not good for me Rosalie" he said _

"_If…that's what you want" she said_

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much" he said _

"_Anything" she vowed_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I am saying?" he asked_

_She nodded_

"_I'm thinking of John of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him" he said_

"_I will" she whispered_

"_and I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as I never existed." He said _

_Silence, he smiled gently_

"_Don't worry. Your human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind" he said_

"_And your memories?" she asked_

"_Well….I won't forget. But my kind….we're very easily distracted." He said_

_More silence, _

"_That's everything I suppose. We won't bother you again" he said _

"_Alice isn't coming back" she whimpered_

_He shook his head, _

"_No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye" he said _

"_Alice is gone?" she asked_

"_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you" he said_

_She was dizzy, _

"_Goodbye Rosalie" he said kissing her forehead_

_~-End of Alice's Vision-~_

"_No!" I cried smacking emmett's chest_

_I could NOT let that happen,_

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Better? Worse? You tell me! if i hit 15 reviews maybe i'll put up 5 but no promises. Thanks For Reading! Please Review!_**


	5. Checking on Rose & Alice's Past

**_Hey Guys, did you like the last chapter? I'm so sorry i had to put up the authors note instead of this chapter last monday =(. But if i get 20+ reviews by Friday i will send chapter 6 to my pre-reader and see if i can get it back on saturday and give it to you the same day. so can i hit 20+ reviews? I hope you like this chapter! Oh and i do know i'm putting this up a day early._**

**_I own nothing but Alice's brothers and parents!_**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Alice's POV_

_I needed to see Rosalie, I needed to know she was okay, and not heartbroken. I don't think I could wait for tomorrow._

_"Alice, where are you going?" Bella asked._

_"I'm going to check on Rosalie," I said, walking out the door_

_She ran after me and grabbed my arm._

_"Why, Alice?" she asked._

_"In my vision….Emmett was leaving her, breaking her. I need to know if she's okay" I said._

_She pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder._

_"I can't wait for tomorrow Bella!" I sobbed._

_"Come on, we'll run" she said._

_We ran, even though Bella beat me because she knew the way, and I jumped in the tree for her window. The room was dark and she was lying in her bed asleep, she had no tear marks on her face, and she looked peaceful. I sighed, okay Alice it was just a vision maybe it will not come true. Hopefully, it does not come true. After knowing she was fine I looked for Bella, to see her on another tree at the hose across the street. The light was on for the room but I knew whoever it was had NO clue she was sitting there. _

_I jumped on the branch and sat next to my sister. She was watching Masen read something. I mean it is 11:30 at night, but who knows when boys go to bed? I noticed my sister wearing clothes that were pitch black so he could not see her if he tried, making me shake my head. _

_"What do you know?" I whispered to her._

_She ignored me so I grabbed her arm and we ran home with her pouting the whole way. When we walked into the door I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV as Bella sat next to me. _

_"So….what did you find out?" I asked._

_"What do you want to know?" she asked._

_"What's his full name?" I asked not moving my eyes from the TV._

_"Edward Anthony Masen" she said._

_"Age?" I asked._

_"19" she said._

_"Nickname?" I asked._

_"Eddie," she said ._

_I giggled a bit._

_"Friends?" I asked._

_"To many to name" she said._

_"Name three" I said._

_"Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, did I mention Tyler almost ran me over junior year?" she asked._

_My jaw dropped and I looked to my sister. _

_"I was in the hospital for 3 weeks, he cracked my skull, broke my leg, and cracked my ribs. I was also told I could no longer have kids" she said._

_Tears filled my eyes. _

_"Did you have…you know?" I asked._

_"No, my dad said I was special that I survived" she said._

_"I'm so sorry" I said hugging her._

_"It's okay, it's not like I can have kids anyways now" she said._

_I giggled at her and hugged her tight._

_"What else do you know about him?" I asked curious._

_"He's adopted, he was adopted at a young age, so he doesn't exactly remember his real parents" she said._

_"Wow, I would have never guessed," I said giggling._

_~-The Next Day-~_

_I smoothed down my skirt as I sat in 1st hour, and tried to breathe. Alice Emilie Brandon Cullen you will not attack your mate, you will not attack him. _

_"Hello, I'm Jasper" he said smiling._

_"Alice" I said._

_"Yesterday, did I do something wrong?" he asked._

_"No, I um… just wanted to get out of class to my brother" I lied._

_It's so good that when you turn into a vampire you can lie all you want, right?_

_"Oh" he said._

_He turned to watch the teacher and I doodled in my notebook, I knew all of this already. Would you like to know my story? Too Bad, if you don't, because you are going to._

_~-Alice's Story-~_

_In 1913, I was born to Emilie and Mark Brandon and I was their first daughter. I had two older brothers Zach, and Jake and they were 6 when I was born. As I grew older my brothers started to ignore me more and more. When I was 10 and in 4th grade, they were 16 and going to be 11th graders for the first time. One day when we were at the beach I was left with the boys and they left me to go see their girlfriends, and I had to sit on the sand alone. _

_A man came up to me and told me his name was James, and he had creepy red eyes and I went willingly with him. After that day, I wanted to find my brothers but James reeled me in and told me I was never leaving him and he ran. I was put in a room for 2 months after being abused every single hour of the day. As time grew on I noticed he never slept and his eyes were usually black when he "hurt" me. He hissed at my regularly and didn't feed me much, so I was very skinny. _

_When I turned 17, he found HER and the pain was 10 times worse. Suddenly, one day I felt her bite my neck and I screamed in horror. After 3 days of pain, I woke up to see myself stripped of my clothes, James and Victoria nowhere in sight. I quickly grabbed some of Victoria's clothes in one of the rooms and put them on with no hesitation. I tore off the front door and I was immediately scared, I was never that strong but I ran out the door to see myself in a forest. I was even more scared when a blonde man came up to me slowly._

_"Miss?" he asked_

_"What am I? I'm so scared," I cried._

_A woman ran up and pushed me into her arms hugging me._

_"It's okay baby girl, it's okay" she soothed._

_I was told I was a newborn vampire, I didn't believe them but I had proof…James and Victoria._

_"Where's your mother dear?" Esme asked._

_"I…I don't know, I…I was kidnapped" I cried_

_She pulled me into another hug, and I cried. I could believe this. _

_~-End of Alice's Past-~_

_Crazy isn't it?_

* * *

**_I know alice's past isnt to crazy but it isnt what stephanie meyer used for her past which makes her past and brothers mine! so remember, if i get 20+ reviews i will put the next chapter up on saturday or sunday it matters when i would get it back from my pre-reader. so please review? Please? I'm begging you! _**


	6. The Past Pt 2 & Rosalie

**_Hey Guys it's monday! Today i will be putting up 2 chapters for you. I really hope you like this chapter, because if you dont...oh well. _**

**_Happy Anniversary Edward & Bella!_**

**_I own nothing (But Zack and Jake!)_**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Alice's POV_

_I always wonder whatever happened to Zach and Jake but I knew they were probably long dead, so what do I do? I am looking them up. As I sat at home on Wednesday, since it was sunny I skipped over to the computer and sat down on the seat. _

_"Alice! I'm going hunting you coming?" Emmett asked._

_"Nope! Take Bella, her eyes were black yesterday," I said._

_"Got ya," he said and went looking for Bella._

_I went to Google and typed in my name first and the year I went missing, hit send and waited for it to load. As it popped up the first thing I saw was an article from the newspaper so I clicked it. _

_"Bye Alice, have fun," Bella said walking out the door._

_"Bye!" I said. _

_And that's when I saw it._

_Alice Emilie Brandon pronounced missing at age 10, if not found by next year will be pronounced dead. _

_I put my head in my hands and sobbed, 8 years of torture, 8 years of nothing._

_Bella's POV _

_Emmett and I ran out and into the forest when it happened, and I stopped him. _

_"Bells?" he asked confused._

_"There's a human, I recognize her scent" I said._

_"It's not Rosalie is it?" he asked._

_I blinked, I couldn't see but as soon as I could my eyes shot to the person._

_Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, scared, and looking for something._

_"Bells?" he asked._

_"Em, we need to help her" I said._

_He ran vampire speed and followed her scent and I followed him quickly. When we got to the girl she was standing there looking on the ground for something dragging her bag on the ground._

_"Rosalie? What are you doing?" I asked. _

_She looked towards us and squinted._

_"Bella?" she asked._

_"Rosalie you're hurt, let's go. Our house is this way" Emmett said eyeing her leg._

_"I…I can't" she whimpered._

_He threw her on his back and we ran (human speed) back to our house. When we arrived Rosalie gaped at the house like a fish out of water, but we pulled her in before the sun could hit us. _

_"Bella, you can't believe this—oh" Alice said seeing Rosalie._

_Rosalie again squinted, what was wrong with her?_

_"Alice?" she asked._

_"Hi Rose! How ya been? Why aren't you in school? Do you want to go shopping, oh do you…?" she asked._

_"Fine, I don't know, and um no" she said._

_Alice frowned, but looked at me._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"We found her in the forest looking for something, I think she's hurt" I said._

_"Carlisle!" Alice yelled._

_Carlisle rushed in and immediately, spotted Rosalie and smiled._

_"Rosalie Hale, nice to see you again. Last time was not a good situation" he said._

_"This isn't either Carlisle, she's hurt" Alice and I said at the same time._

_We both giggled, and Emmett chuckled. We did that a lot._

_"That was…strange," Rose said._

_"It's normal…trust me," Emmett chuckled._

_Carlisle took Rose to his office and we sat on the couch._

_"I was pronounced dead a year after I disappeared" Alice said._

_"And your brothers?" I asked._

_"Well, Zach went missing at age 24, and Jake at 26," she said._

_"8 and 10 years" Emmett said._

_"Ya, I have this odd feeling," Alice said._

_Rosalie walked out now and Carlisle right behind her._

_"I need to get home," she said._

_"I'll take her! Come on Rose," Emmett said._

_They left and we looked to Carlisle._

_"What's the damage?" I asked._

_"Rosalie needs glasses, she can't see a thing and…." He said._

_"And what? Oh never mind, I don't care anymore Carlisle. I found something on my brothers today," Alice said._

_"What did you find?" he asked._

_"Zach disappeared at age 24, and Jake at 26," she said._

_"You never know what will happen, right Bella?" he asked._

_"Right" I said_

* * *

**_how was it? good? bad? I really hope you liked it! Please review!_**

**_I own nothing (But Zack and Jake!)_**


	7. Zachary Brandon & School

**_Hey Guys, this is the 2nd chapter i'm putting up today, hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Zach's POV *AN- you weren't expecting this were you?*_

_Seattle was dull it was also somewhat small, nothing like New York. I miss Jake, I miss Alice, I miss being human! _

"_Zachary Brandon, where the hell have you been?" Leah asked pissed_

_Leah is my wife, I had met her in 1963 as a human and soon changed her so she could be with me forever_

"_I was just out baby" I said kissing her cheek_

_She brushed my hair back and smiled,_

"_we need to hunt" she said _

_I sighed, I could feel my throat burn for a couple hours_

"_we can go to Forks forests, I heard they have mountain lions" she said winking _

_I grinned, mountain lion was always hard to find in New York and they're my favorite. We ran to forks forests and we were there in now time, and easily came to a halt. _

"_There's a coven of vampire's also hunting, we may run into them but we're both veggie's" I said _

"_Got it, come on Zach" she said_

_I went for the mountains and Leah went somewhere else, I found a girl sitting on the mountain edge waiting for someone and oddly enough she looked like my baby sister. Come on Zachary Anthony Brandon, Alice is dead and she's never coming back just like Jake. _

"_Hello!" the girl chirped _

_I blinked a few times, how did she know I was here?_

"_I can see the future" she said looking over_

_I blinked again, her face….she looks just like her, just…older_

"_Alice Cullen" she said _

"_Zachary" I said_

_She smiled, just like her. Come on Zach! You need to stop,_

"_Do you have a mate?" she asked_

"_Yes, Leah is around here somewhere" I said_

"_Leah…beautiful name" Alice giggled_

"_Yes I know" I said _

_I spotted the lion I wanted and sprung snapping its neck, and burying the corpse. _

"_What's your last name Zachary?" Alice asked_

"_Brandon" I said_

_She blinked, _

"_Bella!" Alice yelled_

_A girl was in view now, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. _

"_help me, I told you when I looked myself up something was wrong" Alice cried_

_The girl known as Bella pulled alice into a hug, _

"_what is it Alice? I told you it wasn't a good idea" Bella said _

"_My…my brother's, I told you I felt something" Alice sobbed_

"_Who the hell are you?" she hissed at me_

"_I'm Zachary Brandon, nice to meet you" I said _

"_Brandon….oh Ali" Bella said _

_The girl sobbed into the other girls shoulder, _

"_Zachary Anthony Brandon! What did you do this time?" Leah hissed coming up to us_

"_No…No it was me, I'm sorry" the pixie said wiping her eyes_

"_I'm sorry you are….?" Leah asked_

"_Alice Cullen, this is my sister Bella" Pixie said_

"_hello" Leah said_

"_come on Bella, we have school" Pixie said_

_Alice's POV_

_That guy….Zach looked so different and I had to keep myself standing somehow so I had to call for Bella. the green eyes he once had were gone and replaced with the hazel one's I see on my family's faces every day. When we returned home I noticed it was 7:30 am, and we had to get to school so we easily all changed and Emmett, Bella and I made our way to school. When we arrived to school I jumped out of the car and went to find Rosalie with Bella behind me, when I found her she grinned and walked over before hugging each of us. _

"_Thank You Bella" she said_

"_Anytime Rosalie" Bella said _

"_why were you in the forest anyway?" she asked_

"_just walking, we didn't live to far remember?" Bella lied_

_Rosalie giggled,_

"_Ya I guess" she said _

_I sighed and looked to Emmett, he was wearing his converse, and I hate them. Emmett didn't want me to dress him today but his clothes look okay, but the shoes have to go. _

"_come on, we have class" Bella said _

_We went to our 1__st__ hour, and I sat next to Jasper smiling making him smile too. Bella and I were wearing the same skinny jeans, but both had leopard print shirts. _

"_Hi Alice" he said_

"_Hi Jasper" I said smiling _

_I did not really watch the class, just Jasper take notes and watch the teacher; he did not know this I do. I watched my sister, move her eyes to her mate as he ignored her. I felt bad for her, it would take a while for him to accept Bella and know what happened and who she really was._

* * *

**_How was it? Good? Bad Tell me what you are thinking. From now on, the first person who reviews on the new chapter gets a sneak peek to the next chapter but if it is on sunday you will NOT get a sneak peek since the chapter will be up the next morning (sorry!) _**

**_Also school starts again soon, which means my monday updates might not happen until later in the day. I have a poll on my profile for your favorite twilight couples (some non-canon) so why dont you check it out! Also the question is still in order, how old do you think i am!?_**

**_Happy Anniversary Edward and Bella Cullen _**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters (I own Zach and Jake!)_**


	8. Knowing The Truth Pt 1

**_I only got ONE review on the last chapter. come on guys, i know your reading just reviewing isnt that hard. No reviewing = No updates, and thats why this is up a day late. i didnt even consider putting this up at all, so you must review for the next chapter. 20+ reviews equals me putting up chpter 9 today. School also starts soon for me, so i wont be able to put the chapter up until late if at all. _**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters_**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Bella's POV _

_I brushed back my hair; I could have blushed if I was human. He had no clue who I was, and if he did he would NOT be happy. I don't know what Rosalie will do but I think Emmett wants to tell her. _

_~-At Lunch-~_

_I sat next to alice in the cafeteria and she grinned at me as rose sat down across from us, and Emmett next to her. _

"_Rose…do you think something is different about us?" Emmett asked_

"_Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen not in school" Alice hissed_

"_Alice please…." He said _

"_come outside with us Rosalie, and grab your bad we won't be coming back" I said _

_She grabbed her bag and we walked out of the school and to our car, _

"_Back with Emmett" alice said_

_She got in the back with Emmett and I got in the driver's seat, _

"_Buckle up Rose, bella DOES NOT know how to go slow" Alice said_

_She buckled up quickly and I hit the gas, and soon enough we were home. _

"_why are we at your house?" she asked_

"_never mind, come in" I said _

_We dragged her in, and sat her on the couch. _

"_continue Emmett" I said _

"_you do know how we are different?" he asked her_

"_Of course, you weren't at school yesterday when the sun was out" she said _

"_Sun….I haven't been in it for 2 years" I said shaking my head_

_Alice looked down, _

"_I'm sorry Bella" she said_

"_It's okay Ali, I didn't want to die anyways" I said _

_She was now angry_

"_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! How dare you think I would have let you die!" she yelled!_

"_Alice!" Emmett and I both said_

_Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth in shock._

"_I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to" she said_

"_This isn't happening, you…you're supposed to be dead!" Rosalie said_

"_technically we are dead" I said _

"_How? How are YOU alive?" she asked_

_Emmett took a deep breath, _

"_Rose…we're vampires," he said_

_She stared at him, _

"_what? Are you joking?" she asked_

_I shook my head, _

"_No, we're not. We're all vampires" I said_

"_and…and your death?" she asked_

"_we staged that, we needed to leave. Bella couldn't be around humans her newborn year and she can barely now" alice said_

"_Newborn year?" she asked confused_

"_When a vampire first wakes up they have the sudden urge to tear out a humans throat right away so they can survive. Carlisle our suspected father resisted human blood until he attacked a dear and knew he could live off that, he later found Esme in 1926 and changed her as she died from attempted suicide, and in 1930 they found me a newborn vampire not knowing a thing and they took me in. 5 years later I found Emmett being mauled by a bear, and saved him and Carlisle changed him. 2 years I found Bella dying really fast and bleeding really bad in the school parking lot and rushed her home where Carlisle also changed her, then we left" Alice said_

"_a bear?" she squeaked out_

"_Yup, I hunt all its relatives now" Emmett chuckled_

_She giggled, _

"_What were you really doing the other day?" she asked_

"_Hunting" I said _

"_and you followed my scent of blood?" she asked_

_I shook my head, _

"_Bella has a gift…a few actually. Most vampires have gifts and if you don't….some vampires will laugh at you. Bella's gift is that she can find people like see what their feeling and what they're doing. She smelt your scent and froze, she noticed you were scared, alone and looking for something and we ran to find you" Emmett said_

"_What's your power?" she asked him_

"_My power?" Emmett asked_

"_Ya, what is it?" she asked_

"_Emmett's power is hard to explain Rosalie" Alice said_

"_Why?" she asked confused_

"_It just is" I said_

"_I can control the elements kind of, when theirs a storm coming I feel it, when spring is close I feel it, when winter is coming I feel it., its weird" emmett said_

"_That's kind of weird…" Rose said_

"_I see the past present and future!" Alice said _

_Rosalie looked shocked,_

"_but seeing the past is kind of hard, so I usually stick with the future" Alice said grinning _

"_why are you telling me this?" she asked_

"_Emmett and You are mates, its kind of like when a werewolves imprint" Alice said _

"_Werewolves?" she croaked out _

"_yes, they live down in La Push" I said _

"_But…I have a friend down there" she said _

"_How old is he?" Alice asked_

"_16" she said_

_Alice nodded, _

"_he'll change soon if he hasn't already" Alice said_

"_You CAN'T tell anyone, not even Jasper" I hissed_

"_are the guys anything special?" she asked_

"_Yes! This girl right here, stalks Masen while he sleeps it's very creepy" Emmett said pointing to me_

"_You stalk him?" she asked me_

"_Not exactly," I said _

_Emmett scoffed, _

"_she knows everything about him, trust me." Emmett said_

"_is he your mate?" she asked_

_I sighed,_

"_Unforantly" I said _

_She smiled, _

"_What's really your past Alice?" she asked_

"_Well…" Alice said_

* * *

**_Rosalie knows the truth! Did you expect me to put this in so early? I was running out of ideas and this came to me. Okay! I have a good question for you guys. The chapter im working on is totally not finished and i dont know what to do. could you help me? Emmett, Alice, and Bella, with the hales and Masen are sitting in the cafteria when the sun is about to come up. How do i make emmett (or the girls) explain to them they HAVE to leave without risking their secret? Help me! Review what you think should happen next, it'd be greatly appreciated :)_**


	9. Knowing The Truth Pt 2

**_2nd update today! you people deserved it, i went from 18 reviews to about 24 in a couple hours thanks to one person :). Now can i trust you guys to keep reviewing or are you going to stop on me? I hope not! Please DO NOT turn on me, i would not like that. _**

**_Thank You ElectricSocks for the reviews you gave me about the story. :)_**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters! (I only own the Brandons minus Alice)_**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Alice's POV_

"_Well…" I said _

_Could I tell her? could I even trust her?_

"_Can I trust you Rosalie? Because when we say you can't tell anyone we mean it…" I said_

"_I promise" she said_

"_In 1913, I was born to Emilie and Mark Brandon and I was their first daughter. I had two older brothers Zach, and Jake and they were 6 when I was born. As I grew older my brothers started to ignore me more and more. When I was 10 and in the 4__th__ grade, they were 16 and going to be 11__th__ graders for the first time. One day when we were at the beach I was left with the boys and they left me to go see their girlfriends, and I had to sit on the sand alone. _

_A man came up to me and told me his name was James, and he had the creepy red eyes and I willingly went with him. After that day I wanted to find my brothers but James reeled me in and told me I was never leaving him and he ran. I was put in a room for 2 months after being abused every single hour of the day. As time grew on I noticed he never slept and his eyes were usually black when he "hurt" me. He hissed at my regularly and didn't feed me much, so I was very skinny. _

_When I turned 17, he found HER and the pain was 10 times worse. Suddenly one day I felt her bite my neck and I screamed in horror. After 3 days of pain I woke up to see myself stripped of my clothes, James, and Victoria nowhere in sight. I quickly grabbed some of Victoria's clothes in one of the rooms and put them on with no hesitation. I tore off the front door and I was immediately scared, I was never that strong but I ran out the door to see myself in a forest. I was even more scared when a blonde man came up to me slowly" I said_

"_So you were abused almost your whole life?" she asked_

"_Yes, the memories still haunt me" I said_

"_was the blonde man Carlisle?" she asked_

_I nodded, _

"_and Esme, they took me in. I didn't know what I was and I had no family left and I couldn't go to my human family because I would have attacked and they would of freaked" I said _

"_what does a newborn look like?" she asked_

"_Red eyes, pure red, and their skin is paler then it is a few years after and they're hard and dangerous" Emmett said_

"_Why are your eyes gold?" she asked confused_

"_we hunt animals, we don't want to hurt humans. Though there are vampires out there that don't care for hurting humans and hunt them, their eyes would stay red" I said_

_She hugged her knees to her chest, _

"_I'm sorry Rose, but you needed to know if you were my mate. I'm sorry if I scared you…" Emmett said_

"_Mates are impossible to separate, take it we left Forks Bella and Emmett would be devastated," I said_

"_It takes a lot of will power to separate mates" Bella said_

"_What about you alice? Who's your mate?' she asked_

_Damn it, I've been trying to avoid this question all day_

"_Well you see…" I said_

"_Alice's mate is different, she doesn't like to tell to much" Bella said_

"_I take it it's Jasper?" she asked_

"_How did you…?" I asked _

_She shrugged, _

"_Just a guess" she said_

_She could not know that just like that, no one has done that before…._

"_Rosalie I'm so sorry, if you're mad" Emmett said_

"_I'm not mad, just confused" she said sighing_

"_Don't worry we won't hurt you, Bella may…freeze if you ever cut yourself but we will be fine" Emmett said _

"_Freeze? Because of seeing my blood?" she asked_

"_Yes, Bella is still young, only 2 year old." I said _

"_is your bloodlust better as you age?" she asked_

"_we don't age remember?" Bella asked_

"_I know, I meant like as older you get as a vampire" she said_

"_Yes it does get better, Carlisle works at the hospital as a doctor because his bloodlust is the best, he's over 300 years old" I said_

_Her eyes widened, _

"_when was he changed?" she asked_

"_1664, he was hunting vampires during the night when one attacked him and the vampire was scared off and Carlisle changed instead of dying" I said_

"…_.wow" she whispered _

_Now to tell our mates….god. _

* * *

_**Can we really trust Rosalie with these secrets? They're telling her something pretty big! She reacted pretty good to the vampire part kind of like Bella in the twilight. Which readers of mine are K-Stew fans and saw the photos yesterday? So...please please review!**_


	10. Picking Up Rose & J and E conversation

**_You know why i'm posting this chapter today? Guess! Okay not much guessing time but here it goes, i got more reviews! And remember more reviews = more updates! And no reviews = no updates! You have to remember that! Thanks for the suggestions nad i am still taking them so tell me. _**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Rose's POV *First time?*_

_Vampire's, they were vampire's. it's super freaky and I don't know if I want to believe it but if I have to I will and keep it a secret from Jasper and Edward. Emmett drove me home, and sat in front of my house within 2 minutes. _

_"I promise I won't tell Emmett" I said_

_"I know Rosie" he said_

_Rosie?_

_"Rosie? Where did that come from?" I asked_

_"Never mind," he said_

_"please tell me?" I asked_

_"it's just a nickname, do you like it?" he asked_

_"I love it, thank you" I said_

_"Bye Rosie" he said as I opened my door_

_"Bye Em" I said slamming the door shut _

_I walked into my house only to be picked up by Jazz and put on the couch, _

_"where the hell were you?" he asked_

_"I didn't feel good, I went to see Carlisle Cullen" I lied_

_It was a miracle that I lied to Jasper, he checked my head and rolled his eyes_

_"You're not warm Rose," he said _

_"it doesn't matter Jazz, why do you care?" I asked shaking his hand off of me_

_"You're my sister Rose, I need to care for you" he said _

_"You haven't cared for 2 fucking years Jazz! Why the hell now?" I hissed_

_I was starting to sound like a vampire_

_"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry I've been a bad brother" he said _

_"Apology NOT accepted" I hissed walking up the stairs_

_I knew he wanted information in Alice and there was no way, I was telling that douche anything. He would just use it against her in school and I would never be trusted again. When I got in my room I stripped and put on a tank top and some shorts and sat on my bed. Soon enough I fell asleep, _

_~-Rose's Dream-~_

_"Rosie please" Emmett said_

_"No, i can't let you" I said _

_"They found out Rosie, they want it they want the girls forever" he said_

_"but I won't be able to see them! I just accepted my brothers apology" I said with tears in my eyes_

_"Rosie…please" he said_

_"Emmy I can't lose him" I said with more tears in my eyes_

_He pulled me into his arms and I cried, _

_"Do you want it? I know it's only been 2 weeks…" he said_

_"No, I don't. I want to be human for as long as I can" I said_

_"whatever you want" he said_

_~-End of Rose's Dream-~_

_I awoke to my alarm clock and sprang right up. The boys they would know in 2 weeks and then I will never see them again. Shit…._

_Edward's POV _

_Jasper told me something was up with Rose, did I care? Not really, I mean Jasper is my best friend but I don't really care for his sister._

_"I know you don't care for her, but she's been acting strange all morning" Jasper said plopping himself in the seat_

_"Jasper I don't care. She's your sister not mine" I said_

_"Ya but…" he said_

_I rolled my eyes and started the car, as the door opened to his house and I noticed another car._

_"she's been hanging out with the Cullen's since they got here, it's freaky" he said_

_"You're just jealous, since she's friends with alice and you aren't" I said_

_"be quiet, it's not like you're not jealous. I know you like Bella" he said_

_I shook my head, _

_"Cullen's too much like Swan, never" I said_

_He scoffed, _

_"You keep telling yourself that Masen" he said_

_Ass_

_Bella's POV _

_Emmett "had" to pick up Rosalie in my Ferrari and I'm pissed, I wanted to drive but NO I can't so I got passenger and Alice got back. He drove to Rosalie's house, as I kept my head on the back headboard with my eyes closed this is one of those times I wish I could sleep. He parked behind another car as Rosalie walked out grinning, I could hear every word in the other car_

_"she's been hanging out with the Cullen's since they got here, it's freaky" Jasper said_

_I scoffed, we weren't freaky…_

_"You're just jealous, since she's friends with alice and you aren't" Masen said_

_Alice rolled her eyes also hearing every word,_

_"be quiet, it's not like you're not jealous. I know you like Bella" Jasper said_

_My eyes flashed to Alice making me miss what Masen said and Rosalie got in, _

_"Hi Rose!" Alice said_

_"Hey Alice, who's car is this?" she asked_

_"It's mine, this is the only day we would use it" I said _

_"Why?" she asked confused_

_"It's supposed to get a little sunny today, and these windows are the darkest" Emmett said pulling out_

_"Oh" she said _

_I know this is all new to her, but if she's going to be Emmett's mate she has to get used to it. Don't you think?_

* * *

_**Hi new readers! How have you liked the story so far? These past few chapters have been sent to my BETA so sorry about the bad grammar :(. **_

_**Okay! I have a good question for you guys. The chapter im working on is totally not finished and i dont know what to do. could you help me? Emmett, Alice, and Bella, with the hales and Masen are sitting in the cafteria when the sun is about to come up. How do i make emmett (or the girls) explain to them they HAVE to leave without risking their secret? Help me! Review what you think should happen next, it'd be greatly appreciated :). Please Please Review! Even if you didnt like it PLEASE review! **_

_**Also my school will be starting in about a week and a half which means updates wont come as fast anymore because i WILL have homework...trust me i know my schedule now -_-. I only have one more chapter of this done! I need to get going which means you NEED to review. **_

_**The Author,**_

_**SnoopyGirl3399**_


	11. The Sun changed everything

**_Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, and i finished the next chapter! Thanks for the suggestions but i finally thought of something! The Volturi is involved, and so are the cullens and humans! Edward amd Jasper will know in chapter 13, and they arent reacting like the cullens want as i write it right now *winks*. _**

**_someone asked if i could say more about Bella's past and how she died (almost). For anyone who wants to know it is at the end of the chapter, in my authors note. _**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Alice's POV_

_Should we change Rose? When should we tell the guys? Can we TRUST the guys? Can we trust anyone? _

"_Rose quicky question" I said as she sat next to me_

"_What is it Alice?" she asked_

"_Do you want to be changed? Like into one of us…" I said_

"_Into a vampire?" she asked_

_I nodded_

"_I….I don't know. Are you going to tell the guys?" she said_

"_Eventually we will, but I need to know" I said_

"_I don't know Alice, this is all new to me. Can I think about it?" she asked_

_I nodded, I really don't want that vision of Emmett leaving Rose to happen. We will be devastated, all of us and if Jasper and Edward are already changed that means they would have to come with us, get it? When we got to school I jumped out and skipped my way to first hour, with Bella behind me. When we got to class I saw the class just coming in, and sat in my seat quickly. When jasper walked in I smiled, and if I was human I would have blushed but I'm not human now am i?_

"_Hello Alice!" Jasper said_

"_HI!" I said grinning _

_It was good for your mate to be human and not know at times, but it's also bad because I can't be with him forever. _

"_How was your night?" he asked_

"_I was sleeping Jasper" I lied giggling_

"_then how did you sleep?" he asked_

"_Good" I said_

_If I could dream I would probably dream of him, oh god alice you are so bad! _

"_My night was good to, but I felt like someone was watching me" he said_

_Shit, did he know? _

"_Really? Wow" I said _

_I should hate Jasper and Edward but I honestly cannot! Who could hate these hot men? _

"_Ya it was freaky, I woke up and saw a shadow outside move to my window I didn't get it…good thing I got a bat in my room" he said_

_I have to be more careful at night now…_

"_Miss Cullen, Mr. Hale" the teacher said_

"_sorry" I said_

_After class was over I skipped happily to 2__nd__ hour to find Emmett waiting for me, _

"_Happy?" he asked chuckling_

"_Yes you?" I asked_

"_Yup, Rosalie got now why I don't pay attention in 1__st__ hour" he said_

_I giggled, of course she did. After 4 hours of stuff I knew already I skipped to the cafeteria, and sat next to Bella who sat next to Rose. _

"_Hey guys" I said_

"_Hey Alice! How was-" Rose said getting cut off_

"_Alice, hey!" Jasper said_

_My face lit up, I haven't seen him since this morning. _

"_Hi Jasper" I said smiling _

_Bella and Rose rolled their eyes, as he sat down next to me. _

"_Jasper why are you alone?" Rose asked _

"_Can't find Edward, he'll find me though" he said_

"_How?" I asked_

"_my hair sticks out and no one but Rosalie usually sits with you. He'll see Cullen. Blonde, guy, and he'll know" he said_

"_Oh" I said_

_That's kind of disappointing for some odd reason. I could hear Emmett only to find him talking to Edward, _

"_Come on dude," he said_

_He brought him over and sat him next to Jasper, as bella hissed quietly at him and we started talking in our heads _

'_Emmett what the hell' Bella hissed_

'_sorry bells, but if he's going to know he has to get used to us' Emmett said_

'_Emmett I still don't think this is a good thing' I said_

'_Alice! If he's going to know and be changed he has to get used to us' Emmett said _

'_that doesn't mean you do what you want!' bella said _

'_sorry, sorry' he said_

_She ended our talk and huffed crossing her arms and putting them on the table with her heads in between them, _

"_What's wrong with your sister?" Jasper asked_

"_Nothing, she's just stressed" I lied_

_Rosalie looked at me curious and I slightly smiled, _

'_later' I mouthed_

_How are we supposed to tell her right in front of two people who DO NOT know? We can't!_

"_Dude's my sisters eyes are further up" Emmett said_

_Oh my god!_

"_Emmett!" Bella and I scolded_

"_What? Just protecting you two" he said_

"_protecting my ass" I mumbled_

_He rolled his eyes and I knew if Rosalie could she would of smacked him but if she tried she would be the one in pain. Emmett suddenly dismissed from this world for the weather and when he came back he looked to us like we are in trouble. Bella opened her mind and we spoke_

'_what is it Em?' I asked_

'_the sun will come up in the middle of 6__th__ hour and we won't be able to escape! We leave now or we get exposed' he said_

'_shit' I said_

'_this isn't good, what do we do' Bella asked_

'_leave' I said_

_We were brought back to the world as Jasper waved his hand in my face, _

"_you spaced out, what was it?" he asked_

"_nothing, don't worry about it" I said_

_He gave it up just like I needed, now how do we leave?_

* * *

**_Hi Guys! How was the chapter? Can the cullen's trust edward and jasper? Tell me what you think of this. _**

**_Bella's Past-_**

**_Bella Swan age 17 had went to school one day and instantly went for the bathroom. she put in her contacts, and walked out of the bathroom and to her locker. the day was normal for her, get called names, shoved aganist lockers, and being slapped constantly but she went throught it without teling anyone. That day when she was heading for her truck aboyut 8 people stopped her right by her truck and grinned wide. the boys were known as Tyler, Mike Newton, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale, and the girls were Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanely, and Lauren Mallory.  
being her exact bullies, they beat hurt until they felt sasified, leaving her for the dead. she bled for about an hour before alice found her and got her to carlisle as she was about to die. Then there's this._**

**_End of Bella's Past._**

**_What did you think of Bella's past? i hope you liked it :). Hope you liked the chapter and please tell me what you think :)._**

**_SnoopyGirl3399_**


	12. Going to the Cullen's Bella's POV

_**Oh My God! Guys i ruined everything for this story! Currently i have two stories going on and one starts with an 'N' and this starts with a 'B'. I totally wasnt paying attention when i was saving things for this, and messed up the whole thing, but luckily i think i got it fixed. I also found out i had more chapters then i thought, up to 16 now :). Updates from now on...every day almost which means you HAVE to keep reviewing. Recomend it to your friends on fanfic if they like these kind of stories im begging for reviews here.**_

_**Now i'm keep you from the story, so please check it out and at the end PLEASE review!**_

* * *

Chapter 12  
Rose's POV  
I don't know if I want to be changed, do I want to give up my human life for a guy? I'll give my life up to become a vampire, and have to live forever. I don't know what I want…  
Bella's POV  
Emmett is a dick, is all he know is to piss me off? I bet he does.  
"We have to go somewhere, right girls?" he asked.  
I nodded. I need to get out of here before the sun comes up.  
"But if you leave, I don't have a ride home!" Rose said.  
"Ride with your brother" Alice said.  
"But…" Rose said.  
"No buts," I said.  
She frowned. She knew why we were leaving and she didn't like it. Suddenly Alice's phone rang and her face went black.  
"Alice?" Jasper asked.  
The phone continued so I picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Bella! It's…it's Esme," Carlisle said.  
"What's wrong with Esme?" I asked.  
Emmett looked shocked while Alice was still in a vision.  
"She….she…" he said.  
"Spit it out Carlisle," I hissed.  
"She was attacked by someone when she went hunting this morning without telling anyone….I don't know what happened or… if it was the Volturi" he said.  
I could see him rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Carlisle! The Volturi don't want any of us" I hissed.  
"They want you three. Your powers….they're….they're powerful…really…really…powerful….Aro would love…to have you…on his guard," Carlisle said.  
Alice snatched the phone from me.  
"Carlisle, Aro doesn't know what he's thinking. He's older than dirt!" she said.  
She then looked to the two shocked humans and dropped the phone in shock.  
"Oh my god, what did we just do?" she said.  
"You exposed us, that's what!" Emmett hissed.  
"Exposed you? Alice?" Jasper asked.  
"Come with us," she said.  
It got us away from the sun, so I was happy about that. When Alice dragged the boys outside, the sun came through the cloud and Emmett handed me his jacket that was in his bag.  
"You're sparkling! What the hell?" Edward asked.  
"Shut it bronze!" Emmett hissed.  
Edward was about to get in his face when I hissed at Emmett.  
"Don't even think about it, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I hissed.  
"I'm sorry, BMSC" he said.  
"BMSC?" Jasper asked.  
"Our initials, right Rosalie?" I asked.  
She nodded quickly not wanting to expose us by an chance.  
"Ya, I'm AEBC and Emmett is EDMC," Alice said.  
"Really? Wow," Jasper said.  
He was trying to do something.  
"Oh Jasper!" she giggled.  
I think she was in her own dream world.  
"Alice? Alice? ALICE EMILIE BRANDON CULLEN!" Emmett yelled.  
Alice wacked his head and walked over to our car.  
"Boys in the back with Rosalie, we'll get the front" I said.  
I slid in the driver's seat as Alice pouted and let the 3 humans in my car, making me take a deep breath. I will have to wash it down later.  
"Fasten your seat belts guys! Bella doesn't care about her speed" Alice said.  
"I do to!" I said.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Ya, probably in 100 years," she grumbled.  
I rolled my eyes and sped off only for Emmett to open the top and stand on the middle seat screaming.  
"WOOO!" Emmett yelled.  
"Emmett!" Alice hissed.  
He didn't listen to her so Alice turned to Rosalie.  
"Emmett Cullen, act your age! Stop acting like a big baby!" she yelled.  
He pouted and closed the top and sat down crossing his arms.  
"Ha! Oh My God Rosalie, thanks so much. Now we know who's going to be taking care of him from now on," Alice said.  
"Anytime, I'll be here all day," she said, smiling.  
Alice and I giggled, shaking our heads as I pulled up in our long driveway. When we stopped the car, I think the guys mouths dropped. Then Carlisle happened to rip my car door off.  
"Carlisle!" I said scoffing.  
"Sorry, sorry. I just….who are they?" he asked looking in the back.  
"Mr. Cullen, it's Rosalie!" Rose said.  
"Oh, hey baby girl, how's life treating ya?" Carlisle asked smiling.  
"Better if I COULD BREATHE!" she said yelling the last part at the guys.  
I quickly got out with Alice behind me and Rosalie squirmed behind Emmett and smiled as he lifted her from the back and stepped out of the car.  
"Welcome to the Cullen Home! I hope you enjoy your stay," Carlisle said.  
He was acting like this was a hotel….creep.  
"Oh My God, baseball tonight!" Emmett said.  
Alice squealed.  
"Yay! We finally have real teams!" she squealed.  
"Didn't we have real teams before? It was always fun when the Denali's came…." Emmett said.  
"Ya, but we have a bigger team this time," she said grinning.  
"They don't count," I said pointing to the humans.  
"Jasper runs track, right Jazzy?" she asked.  
'Jazzy' snapped out of his trance to look at her.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"You run track right?" she asked.  
"Ya! Edward and I are the fastest, right dude?" he asked punching his shoulder.  
"Right, right," Edward mumbled.  
He looked to me and I smiled, making him smile slightly back. Okay so far this day has been good and bad, but I love it.

* * *

_**My character comes in the next chapter in Jasper's POV a few days before. But this girl is no ordinary girl, i mean she's not human. i only use 3 humans in this story soon to be one. Oops said to much, forget i said that last line there. Well next chapter will be up later todayn(If i get 35 reviews!) or tomorrow if i dont get 35 or more reviews. **_

_**So...please...review...?**_

_**SnoopyGirl3399**_

_**P.S. I now own a facebook page for my account here, just review if you want the link for it. (The notes include sneak peeks to this story!)**_


	13. Going to the Cullen's Alice's POV

**_This chapter isnt so special, honestly i was running out of idea's and decided why not to Alice's POV of the last chapter. i didnt get many reviews which is why this is up a few days later instead of every day like i said...can you forgive me? I hope so! _**

**_Okay i have this characters, she has black hair, green eyes, is 5'4, grew up in Phoenix Arizona and i need to make her a mytical creature other then a vampire. Need more information about her? Okay i can give that on the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you think she should be OTHER THAN A VAMPIRE! _**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters (only the brandons *minus Alice* and Lisa!)_**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Alice's POV_

"_We have to go somewhere right girls?" Emmett asked_

_Bella nodded, it's so true we need to get out of here before the sun comes up. _

"_But if you leave I don't have a ride home!" Rose said_

"_Ride with your brother" I said_

"_But…" she said_

"_No buts" Bella said _

_She frowned, she knew why we were leaving and she didn't like it. Suddenly my phone rang and everything was zoned out when I was pulled into a vision_

_~-Alice's Vision-~_

"_Mommy!" A little girl screeched_

_Rosalie walked in and picked up the little girl, and she was a vampire. _

"_What is it baby?" she asked_

_The girl had tears her in eyes, _

"_What happened to daddy?" she asked_

"_Oh baby, daddys just out hunting" Rose said_

"_With uncle eddie and uncle jazzy?" she asked_

"_No, he went with Auntie Alice" she said _

"_I thought….." The little girl said_

"_No Lilly, he's hunting with auntie alice" I said_

_~-End of Alice's Vision-~_

_I snatched the phone from Bella, and answered Carlisle_

"_Carlisle, Aro doesn't know what he's thinking. He's older than dirt!" I said _

_I then looked to the two humans and dropped the phone in shock, _

"_Oh my god, what did we just do?" I said_

"_You exposed us that's what!" Emmett hissed_

"_Exposed you? Alice?" Jasper asked _

_I am screwed, we are screwed, _

"_Come with us" I said_

_It got us away from the sun, so I was happy about that. I lead them to the car when Edward spoke up, _

"_Your sparkling! What the hell?" Edward asked_

"_Shut it bronze!" Emmett hissed_

_Edward was about to get in his face when Bella hissed at Emmett, _

"_Don't even think about Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Bella hissed_

"_I'm sorry BMSC" he said _

"_BMSC?" Jasper asked_

"_Our initials, right Rosalie?" Bella asked her_

_She nodded quickly not wanting to expose us by an chance,_

"_Ya I'm AEBC, and Emmett is EDMC" I said_

"_Really? Wow" Jasper said _

_He was trying to do something, I could even tell_

"_Oh Jasper!" I said smiling_

_I went into my dream land_

"_Alice? Alice? ALICE EMILIE BRANDON CULLEN!" Emmett said _

_I wacked him on his head, and walked over to the car_

"_Boys in the back with Rosalie, we'll get the front" Bella said_

_Bella slid in the drivers side making me pout and let the 3 humans in the back of the car, _

"_Fasten your seat belts guys! Bella doesn't care about her speed" I said_

"_I do to!" Bella said_

"_Ya probably in 100 years" I grumbled_

_Bella rolled her eyes and sped off only for Emmett to open the top of the car and scream_

"_WOOO!" he yelled_

"_Emmett!" I hissed_

_He didn't listen to her so I turned to Rosalie, _

"_Emmett Cullen act your age! Stop acting like a big baby!" she yelled_

_He pouted and closed the top and sat down crossing his arms,_

"_Ha! Oh My God Rosalie thanks so much, now we know who's going to be taking care of him from now on" I said_

_I love this girl, she's the best!_

"_Anytime, I'll be here all day" she said_

_Bella and I giggled as she pulled into our long driveway. When we stopped the car I think the guys mouths dropped. Then Carlisle happened to rip the car door off,_

"_Carlisle!" Bella hissed_

"_Sorry Sorry I just….who are they?" he asked looking in the back_

"_Mr. Cullen, it's Rosalie!" Rose said_

"_Oh Hey baby girl, how's life treating ya?" Carlisle asked smiling _

"_Better if I COULD BREATHE!" she said yelling the last part at the guys_

_Bella got out of the car and I soon followed letting Rosalie get behind Emmett and him lifting her from the back and getting out of the car, _

"_Welcome to the Cullen Home! I hope you enjoy your stay" Carlisle said _

_He was acting like this was a hotel….creep. _

"_Oh My God, baseball tonight!" Emmett said_

_I squealed,_

"_Yay! We finally have real teams!" I said_

"_Didn't we have real teams before? It was always fun when the Denali's came…." Emmett said_

"_Ya but we have a bigger team this time" I said smiling _

"_They don't count" Bella said pointing to the humans_

"_Jasper runs track right Jazzy?" I asked_

_He snapped out his trance when he heard his name, _

"_Huh?" he asked_

"_You run track right?" I asked_

"_Ya! Edward and I are the fastest, right dude?" he asked punching his shoulder_

"_Right, Right" Edward said_

_Edward looked to Bella and she smiled, making him smile back at her, this is one good day!_

* * *

**_Edward and Jasper will know in a few chapters! But first how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? I dont care what you review, just please please review for me. _**

**_More on Lisa:_**

**_-Black Hair_**

**_-Green Eyes_**

**_-5'4_**

**_-Tan_**

**_-Grew up in Phoenix Arizona_**

**_-Loves the rain_**

**_-Parents divorced_**

**_-17_**

**_-Loves all animals_**

**_-Loves the woods_**

**_-Dislikes super hot weather_**

**_-Bella's best "human" friend_**

**_So? Can you help me? Please tell me you can! I really need to know what she would be before i start chapter 18 so please review for me...please? Whoever reviews gets a sneak peek to the next chapter but im not sure how long they will be so maybe you can review for that sneak peek? I'm sorry to anyone who reviews not using an account but you cannot get a preview unless you have a page on here and give me the link where you can get the sneak peek :). So start typing in the review box, i beg of you to review for me and i know your reading!_**

**_Also i have a poll on my page, about who your favorite couple is in twilight so can you check it out if you havent...please? Okay who actually read what i have put above? i really want to know who just reads the small chapter and skips the authors note and carries on with something different...whoever read it thank you! Now go on and please review for me, thanks for reading!_**

**_The Author, _**

**_SnoopyGirl3399_**


	14. Almost Knowing & Lisa Marcs

**_Okay guys, this is coming a day after i posted the other chapter. Esme makes a HUGE mistake in this chapter and well...baseball next chapter, also we get to see the volturi and there new member James (from twilight) who is a tracker! Okay i think i gave a little away, now didnt i? We meet Lisa in this chapter! Okay last chapter someone asked me, why Alice and Emmett feel in love with two of the people who tried to kill Bella and if anyone cared. I'll give you the same thing i told them:_**

**_Emmett and Alice never mean to fall for Rosalie and Jasper, but being vampires and having mates honestly they have no choice about this (at least i think so). Esme cares, and Bella does care that they pretty much murdered her. Edward and Jasper's parents try not to think about it and are not proud of their kids, and to them they still believe Bella is dead._**

**_I am NOT going to include whoever else killed Bella in the story much, and if i do it will be super minor. I might include Mike...and Tanya...hmm...should i include them? Or should i leave them out? You chose! Honestly i think it would be better to put them in to get the story still out there. So tell me should i include those two or even more people? Hmm? Okay i'm ranting. Go on with the story_**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters (I own the brandons *minus Alice* and Lisa!) _**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Emmett's POV_

_It felt good to be able to play baseball tonight, but we would have to tell the guys the truth because we need the storm and running fast….god we need to know. _

"_Carlisle where is Esme?" I asked_

"_She's….hiking," he said pointing his eyes to the humans_

"_We need to tell them if we're going to play baseball," Alice said looking at the guys_

_Jasper smiled at her and she smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face before. Esme came up a few seconds later, _

"_Humans! Rosalie!" Esme said_

_She pulled my mate into a hug and Rosalie squealed a bit, _

"_Esme….need….air!" she squeezed out_

_Esme instantly let go, and Rosalie stumbled backwards a bit, but I steadied her_

"_What do you mean by 'humans' Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper asked_

_I smacked my head; it is all Esme's fault…_

"_I think the Volturi, found out we told Rosalie and they're coming here," Carlisle said_

"_What do you mean by 'humans' Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper asked_

"_Come inside boys" Esme said_

_We lead them inside, and sat them down on the couch but Rosalie stood next to me, _

"_Rosie baby, may you sit on the loveseat?" I said_

"_Are you sure Emmett?" she asked_

_I nodded, and she sat on the loveseat waiting for us to start_

"_Hello may I have your names?" Carlisle asked_

"_Jasper Hale, I'm Rosalie's brother" Jasper said_

_Carlisle laughed, _

"_I see the resemblance now" Carlisle said_

"_Edward….Edward Masen" Edward said_

"_Oh! I think I know your dad, he's a lawyer right?" Carlisle asked_

_Edward nodded, _

"_He's a nice guy…." Carlisle said_

"_Back to the reason Carlisle!" Rosalie said _

_She was sitting on his right side making Carlisle roll his eyes, _

"_Now Jasper you had a question?" Esme asked_

_He nodded, _

"_Why did you say 'Humans'? after you saw us?" he asked_

"_Well let's see…..do you notice any differences between us and other people?" Alice asked_

"_Well duh! Your super pale, you SPARKLED in the sun, you didn't come to school the week the sun was out, your eyes have changed colors, and….and" Jasper said_

"_You noticed all of that?" I said_

"_Should I have not?" Jasper asked_

"_No!" I hissed_

"_And you hiss at people a lot! What are you?" Jasper asked_

"_We're….." Carlisle said_

_Jasper's POV_

_~-A Few Days Before-~_

_I sprang up in my bed today. Someone attacked me in my dream and a girl I knew and loved in the dream was killed. _

"_Jasper? Go back to sleep!" Rose mumbled _

_I looked at the time to see it was 6:30, on a Saturday morning. I ran my hand through my hair and sat up and did morning routine's. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing my iPod and grabbing a granola bar. After I ate I put in my headphones and ran out of the house and onto the side walk. When I was caught up in the music I bumped into someone making both of us fall to the ground. _

"_I'm so sorry!" she said_

"_No, No it's my fault" I said_

_I stood up and held out my hand which she took generously blushing, _

"_Thank You for helping me up…I'm Lisa Marcs…I just moved here" she said still blushing_

"_Jasper Hale, nice to meet you Lisa" I said smiling_

_She giggled blushing a beat red even more then she did before, _

"_Do you always run this way?" she asked_

"_I do, maybe we'll bump into each other every now and then" I said_

"_When do you start forks high?" I asked_

_She smiled, _

"_In a few days, I'm a junior" she said_

"_I'm a senior" I said_

"_Oh….seniors don't get along with juniors at forks do they?" she asked_

"_Sometimes they do, I get along with you" I said_

_She smiled, _

"_Ya I guess" she said smiling_

* * *

**_I still need help on Lisa! So read the below and help me out...please?_**

**_More on Lisa:_**

**_-Black Hair_**

**_-Green Eyes_**

**_-5'4_**

**_-Tan_**

**_-Grew up in Phoenix Arizona_**

**_-Loves the rain_**

**_-Parents divorced_**

**_-17_**

**_-Loves all animals_**

**_-Loves the woods_**

**_-Dislikes super hot weather_**

**_-Bella's best "human" friend_**

**_So? Can you help me? Please tell me you can! I really need to know what she would be before i start chapter 18 so please review for me...please? Whoever reviews gets a sneak peek to the next chapter but im not sure how long they will be so maybe you can review for that sneak peek? I'm sorry to anyone who reviews not using an account but you cannot get a preview unless you have a page on here and give me the link where you can get the sneak peek :). So start typing in the review box, i beg of you to review for me and i know your reading!_**

**_Also i have a poll on my page, about who your favorite couple is in twilight so can you check it out if you havent...please? Okay who actually read what i have put above? i really want to know who just reads the small chapter and skips the authors note and carries on with something different...whoever read it thank you! Now go on and please review for me, thanks for reading!_**

**_I currently have a facebook page where i will be putting previews to next chapters, new stories, and much more on the twilight saga. The link is on my page so can you please go like it for me? Okay i'm done :)_**

**_The Author, _**

**_SnoopyGirl3399_**


	15. Finding Out The Truth

**_Hey Guys! This is my last update for the week, i start school tomorrow which means i will have homework and have to study for things and fanfiction will be the last thing on my mind. I'll try to get to you guys back on the weekend but i don't exactly know about that. I really hope you like this chapter because if you don't...you're going to have to wait a while for the next one...trust me. _**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters (Only the brandons *minus alice* and Lisa)_**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Jasper's POV _

_~-Current Day-~_

"_We're…." Carlisle said_

_I leaned closer to him, _

"_Vampires!" he said_

"_WHAT?!" Edward yelled_

"_Shh! We can hear you even if you whisper!" Bella snapped_

"_Vampires don't exist!" I said_

"_I'm over 300 years old, and Esme, Alice, and Emmett are over 100" Carlisle said_

"_And Bella?" I asked_

_Emmett snorted, _

"_She's the baby, she's only been a vampire 2 years" Emmett said_

"_Seriously? Where did you get her?" Edward asked_

_Alice hesitated, _

"_Uh….well….uh…." she said rubbing her neck_

"_Here in Forks" Carlisle said_

_Alice's POV _

_What was I supposed to tell him? The school parking lot? No!_

"_How old are you actually?" Jasper asked_

"_Like vampire years?" I asked_

"_Ya….I guess," he said_

"_Well I'm 76 in vampire years, and 93 in human years," I said_

"_I'm 71 in vampire years, and 91 in human years" Emmett said_

"_I'm 80 in vampire years, and 106 in human years" Esme said_

"_Well I'm 304 in vampire years, and 327 in human years" Carlisle said_

_The boys gaped at us, _

"_You can't tell anyone!" I said_

"_Does rose know?" Jasper asked_

"_Of course I know!" Rose said_

"_And you accept….them?" Jasper asked his eyes landing on us,_

"_They're good people Jazz, they drink blood from animals, not humans, they're GOOD vampires," she said_

"_Is that true?" Jasper asked_

_I nodded, _

"_We don't want to hurt humans; we try to be good people. We blend in with people" Emmett said_

"_Blend in? Blend in? Your vampires!" Jasper said_

"_That doesn't mean we can't be normal!" I hissed_

_He flinched back just a bit when I hissed at him, _

"_I'm so sorry! I'm just not used to having humans in the house, and I only did that when BS woke up" I said_

"_And that wasn't ever pleasant" Bella hissed_

_I stuck out my tongue at my best friend and sister and she rolled her eyes. _

_Emmett's POV _

_After telling the humans about ourselves, I looked outside to see the clouds back and the thunder rumbling, _

"_Are you sure about this?" Rosie asked gripping the blanket_

_Jasper rolled his eyes, _

"_Rose hates thunder and lightning" he said_

"_I don't hate them….I just don't exactly like them" Rosie said gripping the blanket harder_

_Esme giggled, _

"_Honey you have 5 vampires to protect you, I think you'll be fine" Esme said _

"_You'll protect me?" Rosie asked_

_I rushed to her side, and put her in my arms_

"_You think I will let anyone hurt you? Never" I said_

"_That's why they're paired together" I heard Esme say_

"_So can you tell us….I mean what your initials stand for?" Edward asked_

"_I'm curious to" Jasper said_

"_Well…I'm Alice Emilie Brandon Cullen" Alice said_

"_I'm Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen" I said_

"_Carlisle Mark Cullen" Carlisle said_

"_Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen" Esme said _

_We all turned our heads to Bella, _

"_You don't have to tell them honey" Esme said_

"_Why is she so scared? What did we do to her?" Jasper asked_

_Alice's POV_

_I have had enough, _

"_Did to her? You want to know where I found her. IN TH FUCKING SCHOOL PARKING LOT! I found her dead, almost fucking dead!" I snarled _

_I ran vampire speed to their faces and growled, _

"_Her name doesn't fucking matter. What you did to her? YOU DID EVERYTHING! Do you know how fucking hard it was for Bella Emmett and I to come back to THAT school where I found my sister beaten to death? NOT HAPPY! Who wants to find their ONLY sister dead and having only minutes to live? NO ONE!" I snarled_

"_Alice!" Emmett said _

_He held me back as I clawed at the 'people' snarling, _

"_You deserve to feel her pain!" I snarled_

"_Alice! Alice! Calm down! It's in the past" Esme chanted _

_I still snarled at the stupid humans, jasper may be my mate but he was NOT on good terms right now…  
_

* * *

**_Alice is mad at the boys and she said it! I know i switched POV's around a bit in this chapter but i couldnt stay in one point of view for this chapter for some reason! The question for Lisa is no more! I have decided...well i can't tell you now can i? I only had one reader tell me what they think she should be, so i went to yahoo and got the same exact thing (creature).So i changed it from what i have to what was recommended for her on yahoo, and one on here and put in the story line. _**

**_Just a reminder if you did not read the top, i go back to school tomorrow which means updates wont come as quick and fanfiction wont be on my mind. I won't be able to give previews (sorry to the one's i missed) and i wont be able to find moderate (guest) reviews much anymore. Okay i'm done, go on with your life but please review for me!_**

**_The Author,_**

**_SnoopyGirl3399_**


	16. Baseball

**_Guys...i had a super mix up last chapter and im sorry if anyone noticed it. The chapter was supposed to be 15 not 13...i honestly was rushing on that chapter so...please dont be shocked when this chapter starts out at 16 kay? Well hope you like the chapter, and i know this is VERY quick with the guys and rosalie but...eh just live with it please?_**

**_I dont own twilight or it's characters (Only the brandons *minus alice* and Lisa!)_**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Bella's POV _

_~-Skip to playing field-~_

"_Are the de-de's coming ali?" I asked_

_She shook her head_

"_You wouldn't want them to come, because of Tanya….and Edward" she said_

"_What?" I asked_

"_Tanya would try to snatch Edward from you before he even knows you're his mate" She said _

"_Oh hell no!" I hissed_

_I heard the guys talking, _

"_Dude like they're any good, Bella was clumsy remember? You're on the baseball team you should be able to know this stuff" Jasper whispered to Edward_

_I rolled my eyes and looked to my sister, _

"_Boys" we said together_

_We burst into giggles then stopped and went to our spots on the field._

"_Wait….okay future's good" Alice said _

_The teams were: _

_Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I _

_Vs. _

_Carlisle, Edward, jasper, and Emmett_

_Having the humans, play is completely different but it is worth a shot. _

"_Come on sissy! I bet Bella can't catch it!" Emmett said _

_We did not use gloves….well Esme did since she is the catcher and Rosalie the person who calls it. When Emmett hit the ball, I flew away for it and caught it only to throw it back to Esme, _

"_Holy fucking shit Edward! That did not just happen!" Jasper said_

"_Oh come on! Why do I always get out?" Emmett pouted_

_As I came back from the woods I rolled my eyes, Carlisle would hit next. As Carlisle hit he got on second base and I growled at him, _

"_Calm down kitty" he said_

"_Don't call me kitty!" I said_

_He rolled his eyes. Alice's face suddenly went blank and the game was forgotten, _

"_The Volturi! We do not have any time! I…I didn't have the vision in time!" Alice said_

_I rushed to the guys sides and instantly threw my shield around them; you never know what Jane or Alec will do…_

"_Aro sent them; it's Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix! Bella! Your shield, grab Edward's hands, it won't work on him unless you do!" Alice screeched running over_

_I grabbed his hands as I stood in front of him, _

"_Don't even TRY to release your hands unless you want to die" I hissed_

_He did not move his hands anytime soon. A few seconds later, you see smoke and some black cloaks, but one was holding a ball, maybe this will not be too bad, _

"_Cullen's" Jane said_

_She pushed against my shield making me snarl at her also making her snarl back, _

"_I still hate you" she said_

"_Right back at ya" I hissed_

_She rolled her eyes, _

"_We heard a game, we were sent to Seattle by Aro" Demetri said_

_There was a new member standing there, _

"_This is James….he's a hunter" Alec said_

_He was eyeing us girls, _

"_Hey James! We're taken!" Alice hissed_

_James rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before hissing at Rosalie making us spring into defense crouches,_

"_Don't touch her" Emmett hissed_

"_You brought some snacks" James said_

"_DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Carlisle hissed_

"_James!" Jane said_

"_They're with us" Esme hissed_

_The volturi quickly left but I knew James would not hesitate to start tracking us,_

"_We need to leave!" Carlisle said_

"_With or without us?" Rosalie asked_

"_Rosalie, Edward, Jasper….boys I know you haven't had much time to think, but we need to know. Vampire or not? We can't risk James tracking any of you," Carlisle said_

"_I've already seen it! Bella go take Edward to the house I'll be right behind you in the Jeep make sure to take the Ferrari, Rose….you say no, you need to live" Alice said_

_I rushed to the Ferrari and shoved the human in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat and speeding off, I do not care about safety anymore!_

"_The change takes 2 ½ to 3 days, you will be in intense pain with no way of getting out, when you wake up all you will want to do is kill something and drink their blood, Rosalie will be away for that day. " I said in a rush_

_Alice's POV _

_Jasper insisted he walked to the jeep instead of me dragging him over, _

"_Jasper! We do not have all day James is a HUNTER! Sooner someone bites you sooner he stops hunting," I hissed_

"_Who says I want to give up my life so fast?" he snapped_

_I sighed, _

"_Jasper if you don't want to be changed you don't have to but you have to be here with Rose….we can't take humans with us," I said_

"_Why not humans?" he asked_

_I threw my hands through my hair, _

"_Whenever we have to leave so fast like this we go up to Denali and they don't appreciate human life even if they are veggies," I said_

_Well Carmen and Eleazar like humans, but not the rest the rest could care less about human's…_

"_And James does what?" He asked_

"_He's a hunter, he can hunt anyone but Bella," I said_

"_Why not Bella?" he asked _

_He stepped into the jeep and buckled up as I sped off, _

"_Bella's a mental and physical shield, no one's power works on her unless she allows it. She only really lets me get through to her," I said _

'_What's gonna happen to my sister?" he asked_

"_Uh….well….I don't know, maybe we'll take her with us. It's her decision, but you need to call your parents and anyone you want to say goodbye to first," I said _

"_Oh" he said_

"_Jasper? Is something wrong?" I asked_

"_No, I just promised Lisa I would help her in school this week" he said_

_Jealousy got in my way_

"_Lisa? Who's Lisa?" I asked_

"_She's the new junior, I ran into her and I promised her I would help her on her first day which happens to be tomorrow," he said_

"_Well just because you and Edward won't go to school doesn't mean we won't, I'll help her, we all will" I said_

_He smiled, _

"_Thank You" he said_

* * *

**_Did you see it? Alice is jealous of Lisa! Should i put Lisa and Jasper fall in love and then alice gets even more jealous? Ha-Ha i wouldnt do that to you guys because some of you...well some of you like Jasper-Alice and thats why you might read this so whatever, but Lisa will have a big part in this story after the next chapter kay?_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Snoopygirl3399_**


	17. Chapter 18

**how was the week wait for chapter 17? i hope it was good and in this chapter we get a view on Lisa's point o view! hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Lisa's POV *I really did not want to do the other girls or the guys sorry!*  
I took a shaky deep breath; I had not seen Jasper on my morning run this morning and it's making me nervous. This is my first day at a new school and I do not know anyone so I am scared shitless. When I pulled up to the school, I did not see anything unusual. Jasper said that school was a bit different. When I got out someone appeared in front of me making me grab my chest in shock.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said.  
"No, no it's okay… I'm Lisa," I said.  
I could tell she wasn't human, is anyone human that I know? Oh yeah! Jasper's human.  
"I'm Alice… Jasper's girlfriend. He couldn't make it today so me and my family are here to greet you," she said or rather, trilled.  
Since when do vampires have families? Since when do vampires come to school?  
"Oh, is he sick?" I asked.  
"You could say that…" she said smiling.  
It's a good thing my kind and her kind can be the best of friends. When the rest of her family showed up, I was shocked to see one of them.  
"Bella?" I asked.  
But she can't be here, she… she died! I… went to her funeral… but… there was no… body.  
"Lisa, do you know Bella?" Alice asked.  
"Um… well… kind of," I said, rubbing my neck.  
She then turned to Bella.  
"Bella?" she asked.  
"Lisa… Lisa Marcs, right? Or is it…" she said.  
I attacked her, and hugged her tight.  
"Oh my god Bella, I thought I lost you! I knew you weren't dead… I just knew it! Oh my god… ever since you had left phoenix at 12, I had missed you so much. Oh Bella" I cried.  
She pat my back.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
I let go of her and wiped my tears.  
"My parents… they… um divorced a few months after you left… and… my mom left… my dad sent me here saying I was just worthless and he didn't need me," I stuttered.  
"I thought you lived here your whole life Bells?" The big one asked.  
Bella shook her head.  
"When my parents divorced, I went with my mom. We moved to phoenix when I was 8 and I met Lisa, we were the best of friends until I was 12 and moved here…" Bella said.  
"And left me with the ** called Leah," I said (No offense to the girls named Leah!)  
"Well we got Lauren and Jessica, oh here they come!" Alice said.  
2 girls came over and looked at me.  
"Eh," one said.  
I growled. They should not mess with me…  
"She's okay, not the best. Don't you think Lauren?" Jessica asked.  
"Hey Rose, where's your brother and his friend today?" Lauren asked.  
"Sick," Rose lied.  
"Aw, do they need Dr. Lauren?" Lauren asked.  
"No! And EW!" Rose yelled.  
"Lauren, that's just disgusting," Alice said.  
"And what does it matter to do Cullen? It's not like Jasper will ever be into you," Jessica smirked.  
Alice growled.  
"Listen blondie…" Alice growled.  
"Whoa, whoa Alice! No! "Bella hissed.  
"But BS!" Alice whined.  
"No," Bella said.  
Alice pouted.  
"I'm Lisa," I offered.  
"Like we care! Hang out with the freaks for all I care!" Jessica said.  
She did NOT just call my best friend and her family freaks. The ** walked away a few seconds later and I looked to Bella.  
"My fault?" I questioned.  
She shook her head.  
"No, it's no one's fault. They do that to everybody," she said.  
"And when she says everybody, she means all girls they hate," Rose said.  
"Yeah, and that's everyone but each other," Alice said rolling her eyes.  
I also rolled my eyes and smiled, this is a pretty good day so far even without who I thought would be here.  
Alice's POV  
~-The Day Before-~  
"Yes, Yes… I know… Here's Rose….Bye mom," Jasper said.  
The rest of the people were upstairs but Jasper, Rose, and I. Rose did not want to witness a human being bit, I mean I don't blame her, it's not that pleasant and sometimes you will cry. Esme and I cried a bit when we changed Bella, but that was because of how I found her.  
"I don't think you know Lisa's number do you Jazz?" I asked.  
"I don't but…" he said.  
"If she just moved here she won't be in the phone book, trust me. Are you ready?" I asked.  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't know," he said.  
"We can wait a day or two, Jasper…" I said.  
"But I thought…" he said.  
"I know what I said but you never know what will happen…" I sighed.  
"Yeah, I guess," he said.

* * *

**how was it? i hope good and i also hope you cant wait a bit longer for 18 because i CANNOT get it up soon because i've already got to update other stuff...so next week saturday? please review!**


	18. Cutting

_**Hey guys...updating once again! How was your time without me updating? I know it wasnt long but i will tell you this now...i cannot update this weekend anymore after this...well because i have lods of homework :(. Hope you enhojoy the chapter :)**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACRTERS!**_

* * *

_Chapter 18_  
_Alice's POV _  
_~-2 weeks later-~_  
_"Come on Rose, it will be fun, trust me. We'll make sure the vision doesn't happen. You won't be doing anything!" I said._  
_"Have you seen it?" Rose asked._  
_"Well no… I just know. Alice's intuition, you know…" I said._  
_"Thinking is different from knowing!" I heard the guy say._  
_"Shut up! We're still not on good terms!" I hissed._  
_I was not forgiving those guys for hurting my only sister. Honestly, for a newborn Edward does pretty good around Rosalie. I've had Emmett take the guys out hunting today and tonight to make sure just in case Rose does cut herself. I think Edward is pretty good around Rosalie because Bella was good around humans when she was newborn. Well she did bite him, and whoever bites the human usually has good bloodlust or bad bloodlust. I bit Jasper and I NEVER had good bloodlust when I was a newborn but he's been around Lisa a lot._  
_"Lisa! Welcome!" I squealed._  
_She hugged me quickly and I squeezed her a bit too hard, making her flinch but I honestly don't think Lisa is human… but that would be good because we wouldn't have to worry about changing two people, only one, even though Rose doesn't know if she wants to be changed or not._  
_"It's good to be here, Alice" Lisa smiled._  
_"We'll have the best girls' night ever! Watching movies, you and Rose eating junk food, talking about boys, and… and…" I was practically bouncing with excitement._  
_She giggled._  
_"I get it Alice, really I do," she said._  
_"Well… good!" I said._  
_"I mean, before Bella left to Forks, we had sleepovers, remember Bella?" Lisa asked._  
_Bella giggled._  
_"Who can forget? Talk about how evil Leah was, ice cream sundaes, boys…" Bella grinned._  
_I frowned, I would never be able to eat ice cream with my sister or have sleepovers for real… or…_  
_"Don't feel bad, Alice," Bella said._  
_I smiled slightly at my best friend and sister and she rolled her eyes but her eyes were black…**!_  
_"Bella… um… well… your… you know…" I said_  
_"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, confused._  
_I pointed to my eyes, and then to my black bed comforter._  
_"Oh, maybe I should have listened to Carlisle…" she frowned._  
_Esme walked in the room with a couple trays full of junk food for Lisa and Rose. _  
_"Ice cream!" Lisa squealed._  
_"I love this! Thanks so much Esme!" Rose said._  
_"Will you be joining us, Esme?" I asked._  
_She hesitated._  
_"Well I don't think 17 year old girls want their old mom to ruin their fun," she smiled._  
_"Oh Esme! You won't ruin our fun, you'll just make it better," Bella said smiling._  
_"Really? Thank you honey," Esme said._  
_She dashed off and returned a few minutes later holding some records._  
_"I used to listen to these when I was your age with my friends," Esme said._  
_"Well put them in!" I urged._  
_I love Esme's records, most of them are so good! When Esme put in her records, good old music came on and I'm so old if I like this. _  
_"Esme! What year did you buy these?" I asked._  
_"I don't remember," Esme said._  
_Her eyes flashed to Lisa._  
_"Oh," I said._  
_"Guys I have something to tell you…" Lisa said._  
_Bella's eyes flashed to hers._  
_"You sure?" she asked._  
_"Yeah, I'm sure Bella," Lisa said._  
_"What is it Lisa?" I asked._  
_"I wanted to tell you my secret," she said._  
_"We've only known you 2 weeks Lisa, right?" I asked._  
_"Right but I don't think that I could hold it in any longer," Lisa said._  
_"Well, get on with it, sweetie" Esme smiled encouragingly. Lisa took in a deep breath and said…_  
_"…I'm not human."_  
_"Ha! I knew it!" I said._  
_"I'm a…" she said._  
_"You're a…?" I asked._  
_"I'm a…fairy/pixie" she said._  
_"A fairy? Like you form into a pixie?" I asked._  
_"Yes you could say that, but I don't age from 17, and I can appear younger than I am," she said._  
_"Hence how she looked 12when I saw her," Bella said._  
_"I was 8 when you met me, Bella," Lisa said._  
_"Yeah, yeah," Bella grumbled._  
_Lisa rolled her eyes._  
_"And I know you are vampires," she said._  
_"Well if your mythical I bet you would know," Esme said._  
_"I mean I've known since that first day of my school, but Rose here is human" Lisa said looking at Rose._  
_Rose blushed._  
_"Here honey, why don't you cut something out for yourself?" Esme said handing Rose the knife._  
_"I can still eat human food, Esme," Lisa said giggling._  
_My eyes instantly widened, Rose was using a knife… my vision…_  
_"Esme! Take Bella and get her out of here!" I hissed._  
_Esme took Bella's arm and dragged her out of the house just as the knife slipped into her arm, cutting herself…_

* * *

**_Now we know abous Lisa! How many chapters ago did i mention her and you wanted me to 'update'? Hope you liked this!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**


	19. Esme's Story

**_Hello there! How was the wait? I cant remember the last time i updated this, what was it? 2 to 3 weeks ago? I dont know, but i really am stuck on the next chapter of this...so i dont think it will be up anytime soon. thanks for reading!_**

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Bella's POV_

_Esme had dragged me out of the house and we sat on a log_

"_You know just because someone will cut themselves doesn't mean you will lung at them" she said_

"_I never had newborn madness Esme, it has to come sometime…" I said_

"_It will…eventually. Trust me" she said_

"_I don't want to hurt anyone, I'll regret it afterwards" I said_

"_You would yes Bella, why don't we talk about the situations?" she asked_

"_Which ones?" I asked_

_She giggled,_

"_The guys, I don't really like this Bella…" she said_

"_What? That we didn't hesitate to change them?" I asked_

"_One of them, they killed you Bella….i don't like that we're accepting them so easily" she said_

_I sighed,_

"_I don't like this Esme, but being mates with them….it changes things" I said_

"_I know it might change things, but I want you guys to think more of this before falling in love with these guys" she said_

"_I don't want to fall in love right away you know? Falling in love with the person who murdered you….it isn't pleasant" I said_

_She shook her head,_

"_I bet it isn't, I want my children to be happy but I don't want you to be forced to be happy. Do you know what I mean?" she asked_

"_You don't want me to force feelings for him right?" I asked_

_She nodded,_

"_Ya, love doesn't last when it's forced. Remember my story?" she asked_

"_No actually I don't." I said_

"_I was born in 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where i had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, my playful, mischievous nature often got me into trouble. I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the first time when I was 16 years old, after falling out of a tree and breaking my leg. He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move West to become a school teacher, i was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please my parents, I married Charles Evenson, but I soon realized my husband was an abusive man. My family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving her some peace._

_I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous home, I ran away to my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found my whereabouts, i ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. My son was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. I was devastated. After my son's death, I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. _

_When i was found, my condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive me. I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated 10 years earlier. i regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but i was happy to see Carlisle again. That's when Carlisle changed me" she said_

_She was crying a bit and I hugged my mother,_

"_Oh Esme, I'm so sorry." I said_

_I wiped away her tears and kept hugging her, _

"_You, Emmett and Alice make up for this Bella, every one of you is something special to me" she said_

"_I'm sorry you were abused Esme, I didn't know" I said_

_She sighed, _

"_It's alright, Charles is dead and not coming back" she said_

"_Hopefully…." I said_

"_Ya hopefully, I don't think I could survive if he was still out there….forever" she said_

"_Ya that wouldn't be good…now would it?" I asked_

"_No it wouldn't, Charles wouldn't last a minute with Emmett and Carlisle around…" she said_

_I giggled,_

"_Or any of us, we love you….we don't want anyone to hurt you" I said_

_She smiled,_

"_I know that and I'm glad…I love you all" she said_

_I smiled now,_

"_we love you to Esme…trust me…" I said_

"_I mean I've never really had a caring family…you know? My parents always wanted me to marry Charles and when I told them about the abuse they told me to deal with it…that's not family…" she said_

"_My parents divorced when I was little…and my mom took me away, and I loved the rain when I was little and she loved the heat even though she grew up in forks. I never really saw my dad until I was 12 or 13 years of age, I mean I would visit him every summer until I was 9, but then mom met Phil and he didn't like that I spent a summer with Charlie every year so I stopped going…" I said_

_She shook her head,_

"_That is not right at all, if anyone took you away from me…and I mean anyone I would not be happy, I need a full family, not half a family, no a full family…" she said_

"_I know…." I said_

_She smiled, just when alice came up…_

"_We're okay now, come on in" she said_

"_Okay…we're coming" I said_

_I stood up and helped esme up and she chuckled a bit, _

"_I'm not that old Bella…" she said_

"_I know, I'm just….happy" I said_

"_Good, for once all my babies are happy…" she said_

"_All happy…" I said_

_She again smiled, as alice rolled her eyes,_

"_Come on!" she said_

"_We're coming!" I said rolling my eyes now_

* * *

**_Esme's story! Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	20. Esme's Flashback Pt 1

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Becuase it's halloween and i'm bored, i finished this chapter and started esme's flashback to the problem with james and here it is, and i'm so happy with the reviews! My last story (which happens to be finished) only has 73 reviews and this one only has 20 chapters and 94 reviews, THANK YOU! Can i hit 100? Help me please please please?_**

**_I dont own twilight or its characters!_**

* * *

_Chapter 20 _

_Esme's POV_

_Finally telling my newest daughter my life story was hard…I mean I haven't told anyone my story since Emmett was a vampire a couple of years and alice wanted to know. Telling them wasn't any easier then telling Bella and then some day Rosalie or the guys will want to know and im going to crack. I don't want Charles to still be out there…if he's out there it means that he's not dead and I am screwed and my family is in trouble. I think my family has been through enough and we don't need any more trouble. _

_My 2__nd__ daughter, was hurt and murdered at the age of 17 because of two boys (and a girl). If she wouldn't have been killed, she wouldn't have been in our family and we would have stayed 2 years ago moving about now, with no one to worry about keeping our secret. We didn't have to worry about alice and Emmett, they loved being siblings and loved (well when it was the 4 of us) acting like a couple so we didn't have to worry about the humans wanting to date them and figure out our secret. _

"_Esme? You okay?" Lisa asked_

_Finding out about Lisa was strange, I had never met a real fairy in my vampire life that could be a human, _

"_Ya I'm fine…just thinking" I said_

_She smiled and I smiled back, she was Bella's best friend, which meant she was like another daughter to me….she's also so pretty. A few weeks ago when Rose was threatened by James…now that was very bad. _

_~-Flashback-~_

_Carlisle rushed Rosalie into the garage and Alice raced for the Porsche starting it up, _

"_W-what's happening?" Rosalie asked_

"_Okay Rose, you have a volturi member AND a tracker after you, we need to egt you safe" I said_

_She was shaking, _

"_W-who a-are t-the v-volturi?" she asked_

"_The create laws, NO human can know about us. They're like a humans president, james didn't know you were human until the wind blew and your scent came towards him. Now he's tracking you, wanting to kill you" I said_

"_Just because I'm human?" she whimpered_

_I nodded pulling her into my arms, as she whimpered scared. _

"_Esme….emmett needs you" Bella said coming in_

"_But Rosalie…." I said_

"_I got her, you go to emmett" she said_

_She took her from my arms and I rushed inside searching for my son, and when I found him….he had his head in his hands. _

"_Emmett what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Esme I'm so scared…" he said_

_I walked over to him and sat down next to him, _

"_Why's that?" I asked_

"_Rosalie's in danger, and its all my fault" he said_

"_Emmett McCarty Cullen! This is NOT your fault!" I said_

"_Yes it is Esme! If I would have never brought up that stupid game, we wouldn't be here!" he said_

"_Emmett…..you didn't know the Volturi had a new member or were planning on a visit….no one did" I said_

"_It doesn't matter! I did this to her!" he said_

"_No….no you didn't" I said_

_He was getting angry, _

"_Emmett…..why don't you go to Rosalie's and get some clothes? We'll try to lead the tracker away from her" I said_

"_Are you sure?" he asked_

"_It's worth a try," I said_

"_Whose going with her?" he asked_

"_Alice," I said_

"_And Bella?" he asked_

"_She'll be helping lead him away, it will be Bella, you and I. Carlisle's going to stay behind with the guys unless he's really needed" I said_

_He sighed, racing out the door, and I went back to the garage where Rosalie sat in the Porsche with alice in the front. I walked over to them and stuck my head in alice's window, _

"_are you ready?" I asked_

"_No…but that's what we get for falling for humans that we don't plan on changing" she said_

_I giggled shaking my head, _

"_Ya I guess, but….we can do this, you can get rose somewhere far away in record time trust me….your a cullen" I said_

_She smiled, _

"_Ya…I'm a cullen….a good cullen to, I brought 4 people into our lives" she said_

"_4?" I asked_

"_Bella, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie" she said_

"_Well….jasper and Rosalie. Edward was ALL bella" I said_

"_I guess….but if it wasn't for bella, we would have never met the boys and Rosalie and she would have died and our family…it wouldn't be the same" she said_

"_That is so true Alice, our family wasn't complete without bella when it happened….everyone was always so lonely and I didn't like that. I hated how you and Emmett were alone and had no clue who your mates were and then you found bella in the parking lot of the school….it changed everyone" I said_

_She nodded,_

* * *

**_How was the chapter? please please review!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

"_It did, because Emmett was never so funny and reckless before bella came around. He loved joking around with her when she was a newborn but he hated how someone was finally stronger then him…." She said_

_I smiled, _

"_so true…" I said_


	21. Esme's flashback pt 2 & Unkown Visitor

**_Hey guys how long has it been since i updated this? I know it's been a while but my BETA convinced me to finish this chapter last night and gave me some good ideas. So you're not confused, this chapter continues Esme's flashback from last chapter, hope you like it :)_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_Esme's POV_

_As I ran and tried to lead James off Rosalie's scent, I thought of how our family would be if Bella had not joined us. If she had not joined us, my daughter would be devastated on being the only girl in the family (minus me) and going to school and she would have never met Jasper her mate. Bella had given us life, she loved this life but she didn't like about how she no longer was able to have children. She always wanted children; she wanted a baby of her own but being a vampire, that is impossible. _

_Even if she was still human, Carlisle believed if she had lived the attack, she would no longer be able to conceive. It may me feel so bad, Rosalie wanted children and if she really really wanted them she would have to find someone human to help her create a child since it is impossible for a vampire to do anything with children. It hurt me so much as I watched Bella and Alice talk about children in the past; it made me miss my son. _

_"Esme, mark the tree!" Emmett called._

_I did as he said until he said that I could start to follow and lead after him. Knowing my son would do anything for his mate made me happy. It took him 80 years to find his mate and now that he's found her, I think he came finally be happy with what he's got. Killing the Volturi is illegal but when they come after your coven, the ruler (no name) has brought the rule forward you can try to protect them. _

_If I would have lost Carlisle is any way, I would not like it and I would die alone I know it. Carlisle is definitely my mate and I bet I would act as I did when my son died. I would try to kill myself and with two humans changing, right now I don't think the girls (and Emmett) could handle two newborns. Suddenly, Emmett stopped next to Bella and she closed her eyes focusing on something._

_"Alice…" she said._

_"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her urgently._

_"He found out, he changed course," she said._

_"Bella if you're…" Emmett said._

_"I'm not! We need to protect her, if she's going to be a part of this family, Emmett!" she hissed._

_"So we need to get home?" I asked._

_She shook her head._

_"He's expecting us there, we need… we need to get to Alice and Rosalie before he does," she said._

_Before saying anything else she ran off in the opposite direction with Emmett and me following her. Rosalie is family and we protect our family. _

_END OF ESME'S FLASHBACK_

_Shaking my head, I got the flashback out of my head, it was just something really stupid._

_Unknown's POV_

_Watching her was simple, keeping her away from my scent was the hard part. She had two new newborns in her "family" and a stupid ass human. I've been stalking these Cullen's ever since she was "changed" into this monster. I think planning with James would have been much easier and these Cullen's wouldn't be here anymore. I could always get back with Victoria and get her revenge on the stupid Alice Brandon. It would be a win-win situation. We'll both get what – no, who – we want._

_I need revenge on these stupid people, they don't know a thing! Getting back on Alice Brandon and Bella Swan will be easy, kill the family they have left and they will break and that will be 2 less Cullen's I will have to worry about. The two newborns will kill themselves when they realize that their mates have been killed. Every single one of these vampires are just plain stupid! _

_Killing vampires is easy, but killing humans are easier. Victoria and her coven are easy to contact and she won't hesitate when I tell her little Alice Brandon has joined them. Ever since she changed the future seeing vampire and ran she's wanted to get her revenge for the Cullen's helping her with life. The child was shocking with her stupid gift but her gift is never more powerful than mine. She deserves to die, every single one of them deserve to die! Carlisle Cullen, he needs to be killed first. He would be the easiest. No skills, no nothing. _

_His son Emmett will follow and so will Alice Brandon and Bella Swan when their family members are dead and soon their mates will follow. When the whole family is dead, Victoria and I will take our revenge out on the last Cullen standing… Esme. This one would be easier than Carlisle. Especially when everyone is gone, burning into a pile of ashes. She will beg for death. I will make sure of that. Revenge is sweet, yet karma is a bitch._

* * *

**_Can anyone guess who this is? My BETA and i only know who it is, but you can always give me your guesses! I would love to hear them and to see who will get it right, please review your guesses or something else please get me to 100 reviews (2 away from 100!)_**


	22. The Unknown Visitor Pt 2

**_Hey guys, okay im only posting because im gifting you guys from me for my birthday. I really liked getting over 100 reviews! I know the story make sense but you might get a glimpse and know who the unknown person is in this chapter, i warn you now swearing is very bad and i have given a warning, if you are not over 13 i dont think you should read that part, we see Zachary again this chapter!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 22_

_Bella's POV_

_I could sense someone, someone totally unwanted. _

"_I smell someone" I said_

_Alice rushed to my side, _

"_I can't see anything" she said_

"_is it the wolves?" Esme asked_

_I shook my head,_

"_No, I would have smelt them, we all would have" I said_

"_except me" Rosalie said_

_Alice's face went blank,_

"_alice?" Jasper asked_

"_Get Rosalie out of here!" she said_

"_Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked_

"_It's….my creator, she wants revenge" she said_

_Esme hissed, she hated Victoria_

"_But she's with someone, he's not any better for us either" she said_

"_Who is it?" Carlisle asked_

"_A guy….tall…short brown hair, he has a little bit of facial hair and looks like he could kill someone" she said_

_Esme froze, _

"_can you repeat that please?" she asked_

"_Tall, short brown hair little bit of facial hair and looks like he could kill someone" she said_

_She shook her head, _

"_No Esme, don't think of that time" she mumbled_

"_Esme what is it?" I asked_

"_Nothing Bella, but Emmett….Alice is right, get Rosalie out of here" she said_

_Emmett picked Rosalie up and they left instantly, I wasn't risking my new families sake. I still sensed there presence around us, and alice grabbed jasper hand squezzing, _

"_not even month old newborns are very dangerous in fights" a voice said_

_Esme hissed gripping Carlisle's hand. Someone appeared behind alice and she froze fearing turning around_

"_we're here to help, we were hunting when we heard things" a guy said_

_Oh….this was the guy Alice and I ran into in the forest,_

"_Mary Alice how nice to see you again!" Victoria said_

"_Get the hell away from me!" she said_

"_Well Zachary there behind you will do anything when he learns the little truth" she hissed_

_Jasper kept his hands on her arms and she tried to free herself and attack Victoria, _

"_and little Zachary! It's been so long since I've seen you" she said smiling_

"_I've never met you" he said_

"_Oh but you have, remember your little sister?" she asked smirking_

"_Don't you dare bring her up!" he snarled_

"_Oh?" Victoria asked_

_The man stood there, like he was ready to attack_

"_Alice! What do you see?" I asked_

_Her face went blank but soon enough her eyes shifted to Zachary shaking her head she looked to me._

"_We'll fight, we need help" she said_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_We will die unless we don't have people to help us," she said_

"_who do we need?" Carlisle asked_

"_I know it's probably not possible, but Zafrina would be one" she said_

"_Why her?" I asked_

"_she can blind them, we cant do that, the Denali's…." she said_

"_Hello! We're right here!" Victoria saoid_

_I hissed spreading my shield around my family, even Zachary and Leah, they were family to us. The guy instantly tried to us his power on us and got frustrated when it didn't work, _

"_what the hell?" he hissed_

"_Go to hell!" Esme snarled_

_He turned towards her looking to Carlisle, *(MAJOR SWEARING AHEAD! MAY WANT TO SKIP IF NOT OVER 13!)*_

"_You are a fucking bastard! No one ever listened to me because you're a fucking dick!" Esme screamed_

_I had never heard Esme swear before, _

"_Oh esme I think you were the fucking bitch!" he said_

"_Don't you dare call my mother a bitch!" Alice said_

"_You're a fucking bastard! You made me lose everything! I lost my fucking family because of you!" esme screamed_

"_You choose to run!" he said_

_I hissed at him instantly knowing who this monster was…._

"_No I didn't! maybe if I wouldn't have been fucking abused I would have stayed!" she snarled_

_I would be hurting Edward's hand if I kept mine is his, even though he was still a newborn_

"_Alice you're hurting me!" Jasper said_

_She glared at him, and he stayed quiet not saying anything anymore. _

"_It'd be a lot easier to just go kill your human pet" he said _

"_Don't you dare!" Emmett hissed from behind him _

"_and he finally joins us!" Victoria said_

"_Don't you dare touch her!" he said_

"_and if I do?" Victoria asked_

"_I will kill you, you changed my sister, you kidnapped my sister you bastard!" he said_

"_I did not! James kidnapped Mary Alice, I didn't even know him then" she hissed_

"_That doesn't matter! While she was human you fucking abused her! that is not nothing!" Emmett hissed_

"_If you even try to attack me, I will kill you" she said_

"_Oh I won't try, I will" he hissed running to attack her_

_And that's how a stupid fight started….._

* * *

**_Unless you have guessed right my BETA and i are still the only people who know who it is! Do you have any ideas? This was actually her idea...so i hope you like it! Can you please gift me for my birthday with a review?_**


	23. Who it Is

_**I tell you this now, there's only 2 more chapters left in this story. I never got tired of this story and absoltuely adored it, but it's time to come to an end. I will be posting more before i return to school. The Epilogue will be up a couple days after chapter 25. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 23

Esme's POV *(SWERAING MAY CONTIUE!)*

I could feel the assholes presence when Bella told me who it was, and Alice said what he looked like. He was an asshole and I would really like my son – Emmett to just attack him, and die! He did not deserve to live this life; I could always report him to the Volturi for spreading the secret. When Emmett attacked, Victoria I felt a presence behind me… it was the Denali's…

"Esme? What's wrong? Who are those two newborns?" Kate asked.

"Kate," I whispered.

"Yes, it's us. We - Eleazar - said he had a feeling you needed help so we ran here" she said.

"Alice's creator…" I said.

"But I thought James was dead?" she asked.

"Her other creator," I moaned.

"2 creators? How is that possible?" Tanya asked, her eyes shifting to Edward.

"Both of them bit her. James created Victoria, we killed James, and now Victoria wants revenge on Alice," I sobbed.

"Oh…well shouldn't we go help them?" Carmen asked.

We rushed to the clearing, where the fight was happening. Everyone was trying to fight Victoria while protecting Alice and he was my biggest shock. He was charging for my family, oh no, not this time! Snarling loudly I charged towards him, he wasn't going to harm my family again! I lost my son because of him, if I had stayed with my sister he wouldn't have died!

I took him to the ground and growled at him loudly.

"Don't you dare!" I snarled.

"Oh little Esme…your family will die," he snarled.

"You killed my son!" I hissed.

"You were the one who ran!" he smirked.

"Because of you!" I snarled.

I was beyond pissed

"If you would have never even convinced my stupid parents I wouldn't have to worry about you!" I hissed.

"Oh, but it was so worth it little Esme Anne," he grinned cruelly.

"It was not, tu sei un asino!" I hissed in Italian

"tu sei un asino anche little Esme Platt," he hissed right back.

I had no clue how he knew Italian but I didn't really care.

"Living with the Volturi sure does help," he smiled.

I smashed his head into the ground. It shook and his face cracked just a "bit". Everyone looked to me and Bella and Alice rushed over.

"Get away!" I hissed.

"Esme, you're not being yourself!" Alice cried.

"This is MY revenge!" I snarled.

"Esme…" Carlisle said.

"No!" I growled.

"Esme!" Alice exclaimed, really afraid.

I smashed his head into the ground again and the cracks grew bigger, and so did my satisfaction.

"I really hope I can kill you" I grinned.

"Esme! It's the Volturi… they know about Rosalie," she said.

"Ah! Your human pet!" he choked out.

Smashing his head back into the ground I looked to my daughter.

"How…how do they know?" I asked.

"They were coming to check on us, to see we didn't tell the secret when they caught her scent on Emmett…and not a friendly scent," she said.

"One like she knows?" I asked.

"Duh!" she said

Looking to the man, I turned to my son, Emmett…

"Destroy him" I commanded.

"Esme we can't destroy him with the Volturi so near, I heard him tell you he was a part of the Volturi," he said.

"I want him destroyed!" I hissed.

"Esme…why are you getting stupid revenge anyways?" Alice asked, clearly confused.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

"Your near death, your son's death" he said.

"This is your son?" Alice asked.

I shook my head fiercely.

"No Alice, this thing is not my son," I frowned.

"Let me continue Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Your abuse, your life before I found you, your broken leg, falling from the tree… it was all an act" he said

"It…it…." I said. I didn't know how to continue.

"What are you saying? That Esme lied about her past?" Emmett asked.

"No I'm not saying that….I'm saying that this person right here that she is getting revenge on…" He said

"Is her abuser…" Bella finished.

"Yes, meet Charles, my ex-husband," I said.

Everyone's breath caught in their throats, even though they didn't need to breathe.

"But you said…" Bella said.

"I know what I said and I regret every minute of it now, I'm hoping he dies now," I said.

They all paused.

"Kill him Esme, do it slowly so he feels the pain," Alice said.

I smiled, and looked down at my ex-husband. He was going to feel the pain I have felt for years

* * *

**Now you know! Who guessed Charles? I know who did! thelionismine guessed it, if you review this time thelionismine i will give you a sneak peek to the next chapter even though it will be up soon. Please review! and remember it's ending soon and i will be naming whoever reviewed on the last chapter :)**


	24. Total randomness

**_No reviews? I dont know if i got any and im very confuse here so im not mentioning anyone. This chapter is very RANDOM, and i wrote it because i didnt want to go to forward and felt like doing it. so tell me when you review (if you do) if you laughed or not! my BETA told me it was kinda funny with the randomness so why dont you tell me? _**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Chapter 24_

_Alice's POV_

_As time went on Esme easily killed her ex-husband naming all the things that he caused, her son's death, her sister's death, and even her change and all the matters of her abuse over the years. She told him how happy she was when he left for war that one year and so mad when he returned. She ripped him up piece by piece and can't believe she actually loved him back in the 1910's and 1920's. _

_She cursed a lot, and everyone (well the old Cullen's) were shocked to see her curse so much in one day since whenever someone curses she shakes her head and tells them to watch their language, so I was really surprised. She burnt his body with many fires and made sure that he wasn't re-attaching himself. She made each and every one of us go after a piece of him and light it on fire. _

_Bella and I went for the arms, Carlisle and Emmett to the legs, Edward and Jasper had his body and she had his head. It was a fair deal no matter what happened. After he burned she smiled so much that each and every one of us thought something was wrong with her. Edward and Jasper being the new Cullen's even thought something was wrong with her but nothing happened. She just smiled. _

_Everyone went somewhere different that night instead of going back to the house. Edward and Bella went to see – spy - on his parents, like his real parents. Esme and Carlisle went to some meadow and just watched the stars. Emmett went to Rosalie's house and spent the night with her, just talking. Jasper and I? Well we just hung out, going into the forest and watching the animals. _

_It was fun you could say because of how they all ran when they saw us and when we attacked the mountain lion and the bear. I instantly felt bad after attacking the bear and killing it after seeing some of its cubs. Just watching them look around for their mother made me so sad. If they had been my children and I had died, I would be so sad that they had no one in their lives anymore. _

_Jasper wanted to return to the house as the sun was coming up, on one of those rare days but I didn't. I watched the bear cubs and just watched them try to attack things and figure things out. Would they know what to do when winter came around and they had to hibernate? I seriously asked Jasper if I could bring one home with us and he said it would not last around the Cullen house. _

_I frowned knowing he was right, the minute Emmett saw the bear he would attack it, because of how he was changed. I would die if he did that because I would be so attached and if didn't kill the bear then the bear would probably try for Rosalie. I did not need my brother hating me for the rest of his existence if the bear killed his mate and I knew with two newborns… it wouldn't last either. _

_I was dragged literally from my bear cubs and I cried, trying to get closer to them but Emmett threatened to kill them. I gave up after he said that because I couldn't bear if they died and it was all my fault because I loved them way too much. Over the next few days I kept tabs on my bear cubs until understood mama bear was not coming back. _

_One day, bears were all that was on Emmett's mine and he wanted to hunt. I was shopping at the time and forgot all about my cubs and when I remembered I knew I was too late. Rushing out the door, I followed my brother and when I found him and only one of my cubs was still standing and I cried…or I tried to. I hugged it close to me and dropped to the forest floor hissing at anything that came near me._

_I rocked the cub back and forth and looked around the forest floor. Lying there were 4 dead bear cubs. I didn't really care, I picked the bear cub up in my arms and sprinted for the house. Coming into the living room everyone stared at me, looking at the bear cub in my arms. Jasper sighed seeing it was my bear cub that was in my arms. He walked over to me and asked why I had the baby bear in my arms. I explained to him that Emmett killed the rest of them and I could bear for him to die. _

_Emmett came in minutes later and stared at the cub like it was his meal. I screamed at him not to even come close to my cub or that I would kill him. He didn't touch my cub and I didn't have to worry about him until Jasper came around. He convinced me to let the animal go and live in the forest so that he wouldn't have to worry about being killed in a room full of vampires. _

_I nodded with tears in my eyes and set my cub down before telling him to be safe and I already loved him. Once my arms weren't around him/her anymore they ran for the woods and I dry sobbed. It was my cub and I already hated listening to my mate._

* * *

**_Did you laugh? I sure did while making it, it's just...very random dont you think? Please review and remember the next chapter is the last one and then i will post the epilogue after it mentioning anyone and everyone who reviwed :) _**


	25. The End

_**Before the chapter starts I will say this, this is the last official chapter. I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed on this story for me. It was a long journey for me at least and im glad you all loved it. Now please carry on. Thanks to the two people who reviewed: thelionismine and guest! There is swearing a bit in this chapter just during the paragraphs. Can we reach 125 before this ends? everyone who reviews will be mentioned on the end of the epilogue tomorrow!**_

* * *

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

You could say everything went by smoothly after the Charles incident but that would be a lie. Everything went down, Rosalie's birthday came and went and by the time I knew it, we were leaving again. Though something was bad, Rosalie wasn't coming with us. I argued with Emmett for hours after her birthday party, Jasper is new at this life. He couldn't control his thirst when she fell and scraped her knee.

He didn't give a fuck and we left. We didn't come back for a few months and rarely saw Emmett. Jasper always blamed himself, but everyone told him that he's new at this, he was only a vampire for about 4 months. Lisa was a different story, ever since the almost cutting incident she rarely came over anymore. We figured it out before we left that she had fell in love with someone.

A wolf actually, she was his imprint and I was happy for her and she was happy I had someone. Over the time too, I fell for Edward…hard. I had loved him a bit before the incident but my love towards him grew so much more over the years. During the time of our disappearance from forks, we did everything together. He watched his family from afar and I helped him do everything with it.

He may have been older than me when changed, but I was more vampire smart. We did return actually, Emmett heard Rosalie was killed because of a stupid incident and rushed to the Volturi so he could die. Learning that she wasn't dead was hard for him, Alice actually traveled to Forks and rushed her to Volterra where she met the Volturi. Alice agreed to change her while Emmett said an absolute "No!"

They were returning this afternoon and Edward said he needed to talk to me… in private.

"Edward what is it?" I asked.

"Just… I think we need to talk… about us" he said.

My mouth found the shape of an "O". He wants….he wants to talk about us.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Bella, you know what I'm talking abou,t with us, where's this going?" he asked

I shook my head.

'Where is this going Edward?' I thought.

He frowned.

"Please Bella, I want to know what's going on with us before Emmett, Rosalie and Alice get back" he said.

I frowned up at him, before thinking it over. What were we? I know we're mates and all.

"Right now, I think we're just classified as mates," I said.

"I want it more then to be just a name for us Bella," he said.

'Show me Edward, show me what you want' I thought.

Soon enough I was attacked, attacked by his lips. He was showing me what he wants, I want him, he wants me.

'Hmm, Edward' I thought.

I kissed him back lightly at first, but it was intense after a few minutes.

"We can't right now" I said.

"I know," he sighed.

"But I really, really want to," I groaned.

I ran my fingers on his chest and he growled.

'Sexy' I thought.

"God Bella, you're going to kill me," he moaned.

"I know but I really think we should just forget about them," I said.

"Oh no Bella, we are going," he said.

"Hmpf," I said crossing my arms.

He shook his head, I wasn't going to get my way.

"We can continue our little "talk" after they leave," he said.

I kissed him again and he kissed back hard, making me moan.

"I know we have to, but I don't want to, I want you right now," I said playing with his shirt.

"Alice will be mad," he said.

"Alice will live," I said playing with his shirt.

He growled, and once again he attacked me with his lips. I moaned and groaned as he ripped my clothing, and moved us towards the bed. I smiled up at him, and he smiled at me.

"I love you," I said.

"Hmm…" he said.

I kissed his once more and once he pulled away, his grin was nice.

"I love you too Bella, and I'm so sorry about the past" he said.

"Don't… don't bring it up, let's enjoy this," I moaned.

That's how my day ended, with the love of my precious mate who loved me for me

* * *

_**How was the end? I hope it was good, and i hope you all enjoyed this story in the 5 1/2 month that i spent on it, thank you everyone! You will ALL be mentioned at the end of the epilogue tomorrow i promise! can we hit 125 before i end this and hit complete? I sure hope so!**_


	26. Epilogue

_**I said tomorrow but i couldnt hold it any in any longer! I really hope you enjoy this, it is officially the last chapter and i will be hitting the complete button after this is put up. Thanks so much!**_

* * *

Epilogue

Bella's POV

~-3 years later-~

6 months after Rosalie's 19th birthday Emmett and Rosalie were married. Everyone was married in the family now. Just a couple months after Rosalie and Emmett's wedding Edward popped the question to me. I was so happy to be getting married and have the BIG rock on my finger. Months later, we were married and I was officially to him Mrs. Masen.

Before we were married something happened, Rosalie and Emmett had been home from their honeymoon a total of 2 months and everyone was planning for Edward and I's wedding when she got sick so much. She couldn't keep anything in her body for weeks, and then officially Carlisle found Rosalie pregnant. Emmett freaked, saying that the baby was half vampire and could kill her in an instant.

Emmett hated the child the minute he found out about the baby. He felt like the baby was going to kill his mate very slowly and very painfully. Rosalie tried to convince him that the baby would do no harm to her, and Carlisle agreed. Carlisle's view changed when he could not get a needle or an ultrasound of the baby. I stood by Rosalie as Alice thought the fetus (baby) was not good for her.

Edward was smart and stood next to me, no matter what was going on. He said he could not hear the baby's thoughts but he did not think the baby was harm to us. Rosalie was so mad during her pregnancy, mad at her husband for just standing on the sidelines and not caring about their child. Her pregnancy (aside from Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and even Jasper) went smoothly and I loved watching her.

It made me sad that I could not give my mate a child. I wanted to give Edward a child, a child of our own. Someone that was ours, not an adopted child. I knew it was not happening so I got rid of the thought before Edward could listen in. I didn't need anyone to worry about me, and my husband to worry about Rosalie and Emmett's relationship so much.

It was a random day in the house and Emmett agreed to go hunting, instead of sitting in the house almost risking his wife's life. The baby needed blood, her body was not going to take the human food anymore but by the time, we tried to get some blood into her system she went into labor. I do not think there was a vampire that did not want blood immediately when it happened.

Her spine cracked from the baby and Carlisle had to rush her to the medical room. I tried Emmett repeatedly but he wasn't answering. Edward being the fastest runner went through the woods as soon as I said he wasn't picking up. He returned with Emmett's about 10 minutes later and Emmett tried to fight hum until he saw his dying wife. He rushed to her side and helped Carlisle and minutes later, their daughter came into this world.

She sure could scream after her birth and was very beautiful and Emmett just fell in love with her. Now back to what's going on right now. It's been 3 years since Lillian's birth, I am her favorite out of the whole family, and it always makes Emmett grin and say he's jealous. She loves Edward too, and we love to watch the little rascal when Emmett and Rosalie go out hunting.

That happens to be what we're doing right now, watching the little rascal

"Auntie Bella, Uncle Edward! Come play with me" Lillian said

I smiled up at my husband and he grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together and it just made him grin even more.

"I love you," he said

I smiled up at him and kissed him lightly

"I love you too, now I think we need to go play with our niece," I said

"I think so too," he said

This is how we would spend our forever, we have a family, we do not need a child to be a family, we have a family, and we will last forever and ever, no matter what anyone says. Our family is forever, and I love it.

THE END

* * *

**I'm so sad! i want to thank every reviewer who reviewed from chapter one until last chapter**

**silver567**

**Candi Marie Cullen**

**PrincessB14**

**TwilightisGreat**

**Bella Swan Cullen Marie**

**KristenStewartFan**

**Kaela (Guest)**

**pinklady34**

**barbiedoll123**

**Doglover (Guest)**

**twilight vixxen**

**Mermaid Mania**

**ElectricSocks**

**B. Silverbow**

**storyw66**

**fallenangels89**

**Callie (Guest)**

**Aislynnrose2010**

**guest 12345**

**guest**

**snowiewolf**

**winstonwolfe**

**teamedward-slenderman**

**nickie1316**

**Allstoriesrock so do authors (My BETA through this)**

**get goode or Get Dead**

**cbmorefie **

**militato123**

**gothgirl125**

**Matthias Stormcrow**

**Isla Cullen18**

**twilight (guest)**

**MaryMary123**

**Lil' Red rocker (Guest)**

**Positive Message (Guest)**

**thelionismine**

**KaitiesAskingAlexandria**

**kodabehr**

**I dont know how many of you are still reading but im thankful for all of your reviews! thanks again!**


	27. Outtake 1: Edward Chapter 15

**_Hey guys! Who enjoyed the epilogue? I hope you did! I know i said this was complete, but a while ago i was asked if ii could do an outtake of when edward found out the truth about Bella AND the cullen's in chapter 15...so here it is! I hope you enjoy!_**

**_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

_Outtake 1: _

_Edward's POV of Chapter 15_

"_We're…." the Cullen said_

_Jasper had to lean closer to the man, _

"_Vampires" he said_

_What? No No and No!_

"_WHAT?" I said_

"_Shh! We can hear you even if you whisper!" Bella said_

_This is freaky….I don't believe it nope not even a bit, _

_"Vampires don't exist!" Jasper said_

_I am agreeing with this dude, because well….vampires aren't real, they're just one big myth…._

_"I'm over 300 years old, and Esme, Alice, and Emmett are over 100" Carlisle said_

_Holy fuck…._

"_And Bella?" jasper asked_

_Emmett Cullen snorted, _

_"She's the baby, she's only been a vampire 2 years" Emmett said_

"_Seriously? Where did you get her?" I asked_

_I probably should not have asked that stupid question. _

_Alice hesitated, _

_"Uh….well….uh…." she said rubbing her neck_

_"Here in Forks" Carlisle said_

_Here in forks? No one disappeared 2 years ago but….oh no that's not happening Edward! Do not even think that.. _

_"How old are you actually?" Jasper asked getting out topic_

"_Like vampire years?" alice asked_

_He nodded, _

_"Ya….I guess," he said_

"_Well I'm 76 in vampire years, and 93 in human years," she said_

_This is holy….god…._

"_I'm 71 in vampire years, and 91 in human years" Emmett said_

_He's younger then the pixie…_

_"I'm 80 in vampire years, and 106 in human years" Esme said_

_She's older than the pixie…_

_"Well I'm 304 in vampire years, and 327 in human years" Carlisle said_

_They're all so old!_

"_You can't tell anyone!" alice said _

_Does rose know?" Jasper asked_

_"Of course I know!" Rose said_

_Even rose knew and she didn't tell us?_

_"And you accept….them?" Jasper asked his eyes landing on them, _

_"They're good people Jazz, they drink blood from animals, not humans, they're GOOD vampires," she said_

_Good people? Good people? They kill things….their monsters!_

_"Is that true?" Jasper asked_

_Alice nodded; this can't be true nuh uh! Vampires just do not exist…_

_"We don't want to hurt humans; we try to be good people. We blend in with people," Emmett said_

_"Blend in? Blend in? Your vampires!" Jasper said_

_That person…he is taking this way out of portion, but isn't being both? These people…we just found out there vampires. _

_"That doesn't mean we can't be normal!" Alice hissed_

_He flinched back at her when she hissed at him, _

_"I'm so sorry! I'm just not used to having humans in the house, and I only did that when BS woke up" Alice said_

_She was saying she was sorry. Vampires can have feelings. Oh my god, I don't believe it, and BS. Doesn't that mean bullshit? _

_"And that wasn't ever pleasant" Bella hissed_

_She stuck her tongue out at her sister, and I…I just felt weird being here, learning this why are we learning this? Does it really even matter? Later that night, they said something about baseball, ya like they would be good at it_

_"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked gripping the blanket_

_Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister, _

_"Rose hates thunder and lightning" he said_

_"I don't hate them….I just don't exactly like them" Rose said gripping the blanket harder_

_Esme giggled, who knew vampires could have emotions? I mean there dead for god's sake! _

_"Honey you have 5 vampires to protect you, I think you'll be fine" Esme said _

_"You'll protect me?" Rose asked_

_Emmett rushed over to her side and pulled her into a hug, probably a bone crushing hug, _

_"You think I will let anyone hurt you? Never" Emmett said_

_"That's why they're paired together" Esme Cullen said_

_"__So can you tell us….I means what your initials stand for?" I asked_

_It would be good to know who they are, _

_"__I'm curious to" Jasper said_

_Thank god, he agreed with me, with knowing who they are_

_"__Well…I'm Alice Emilie Brandon Cullen" Alice said_

_"__I'm Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen" Emmett said_

_They had long names; well…the Cullen doesn't help with their initials, _

_"Carlisle Mark Cullen" Carlisle said_

_"Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen" Esme said_

_We all looked to Bella, _

"_You don't have to tell them honey" Esme said to her_

_"Why is she so scared? What did we do to her?" Jasper asked_

_Alice looked like she was suddenly furious, _

"_Did to her? You want to know where I found her. IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL PARKING LOT! I found her dead, almost fucking dead!" Alice snarled_

_Oh no, oh my god. She ran up to us in a fast speed, and growled, seeing a girl growl…_

_"Her name doesn't fucking matter. What you did to her? YOU DID EVERYTHING! Do you know how fucking hard it was for Bella Emmett and I to come back to THAT school where I found my sister beaten to death? NOT HAPPY! Who wants to find their ONLY sister dead and having only minutes to live? NO ONE!" she snarled_

_Oh no, oh no, this isn't happening_

_"Alice!" Emmett said_

_He was holding her back from us and she was clawing at us, clawing like literally. What the fuck have I done? She…she didn't die did she?_

_You deserve to feel her pain!" she snarled_

_"Alice! Alice! Calm down! It's in the past" Esme chanted_

_She snarled again, not very happy. God what have I done? I killed her, and now's she's this monster, this thing! All….all because my girl was jealous and hated her so, it rather made me hate her for a passion. We beat her, we bullied her and Lauren loved every single minute of it….oh god. _

* * *

**_Now you know, you know at the end why he bullied and beat her, all because of Lauren. He regrets it, yes and thats why their mates. They are so much like each other after his bullying. Leave a review of the chapter for an outtake you would like to see, and the person's point of view you want to see! I'll try to get it up and done, thanks!_**


	28. Outtake 2: Edward's Change

**Hi! This outtake will be the thoughts of Edward when he is about to be changed, during his change and after! The Next outtake will be Jasper's point of view with the same idea! Hope you enjoy! I said i would have this up monday to the person who wanted it but i got so much into it i can't wait to write Jasper's point of view! Have fun reading!**

* * *

BEFORE

Edward's POV

Oh god, I said I hated them just hours ago and I was about to be changed into…into one of these things. I had feelings for Bella sure, I always did which was another reason why I bullied her…I liked her. I didn't know how I could like someone so…so different. She was driving and I was freaking out, she's a vampire, I'm about to come a vampire, god.

Pain, she said there would be a lot of pain. I would feel the need to scream out in pain from some kind of venom she will put into my system. Oh god, I would be in pain for three days….3 days!

"You're overreacting! Stop it!" she said

She wasn't the one going to be bit by a GIRL. A GIRL for god's sake! Couldn't….couldn't they make Carlisle Cullen do it? She….she didn't have a choice,

"You actually have a choice Edward! I didn't!" she hissed

"I'm sorry" I said

"What was that? I didn't hear you" she said

"I said I'm sorry Bella!" I said

She nodded, and I put my head in my hands. How was this going to go?

"I won't be changing you, Carlisle will" she said

Thank god! I mean, being changed by a girl would just be weird. I mean, he's going to bite me, like actually bite me in so many places so this venom will spread faster. When we got to the Cullen's house I didn't even have the door open yet when she was at the door. Damn, stupid vampire. Stepping out I walked to the door, and gulped, I was going to be changed.

I walked in the door and Carlisle was standing there, and Jasper….we were both going to be changed.

"But I can't be changed Alice!" Jasper said

"Why not? I'm not changing you!" she said

"Because…" he said

"Because why?" she hissed

I ignored my best friend, and walked over to where Carlisle was, where he was doing things

"Are you ready?" he asked

"No" I said

"Edward we have no choice, James is a tracker and you need to be changed before the Volturi find out, when Aro finds out you will be slaughtered if human" he said

I know that NOW, what are the volturi?

"The Volturi are our rulers, like kings, they created the laws, no vampire is allowed to tell a human, the human is changed or killed no matter what, they will kill you. If you are powerful they seek you and tell you they want you to join their guard, unless you really really have nothing say no! they will push for years trust me, they have tried for my kids" he said

God, so there like police and a government? God what have I got myself into?

"Fine! I'm leaving, have fun!" Alice said disappearing

Carlisle Cullen explained the volturi and he nodded through it, taking it all in. Minutes later….well I was going to be in pain anytime now,

"This is going to be very painful," he said

"I've heard" Jasper said

Carlisle nodded, and leaned down close to my face, after today I would be 18 forever according to Bella. I wouldn't age, nothing would happen after the venom got in my system and I was frozen, forever 18.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"No, but I have no choice" I said

He rolled his eyes, his golden eyes, since according to Rosalie they drink animal blood instead of human. He grabbed my neck tightly and his eyes turned black,

"This may sting" he said

He bit down on my neck, but it didn't really sting until he started to do my arms and legs. The burn would start soon

DURING

I felt like my body was on fire, my eyes were closed, and I could see my past, I could see my real parents as I was given up for adoption. It turns out they were teens. The burn consisted on starting in my legs, and slowly and very slowly moving its way through my body. The burn was horrific, and I couldn't stand it!

It moved from my legs down to my feet, and it hurt and I had this urge to just die! I wanted to die so bad, because the burn was so horrific. I had to stay alive though even though after this is over I won't be alive anymore, I will be dead. The burn made its way through my legs again and I was sure I was going to scream my head off.

It felt…horrible, like my body was on fire and there was no chance of getting away from it and it would last forever. I knew it wouldn't last forever but it sure felt like it. I screamed a lot, because it hurt, and I just wanted out of the fire. Over the…hours or even days, I don't know the fire moved its way up my body.

I felt like I was going to literally die! If I didn't know any vampires I would have thought that I was dying. My memories flashed in my head as the change went on, I remembered my real parents at birth. My adoptive parents, and seeing them for the first time, the first year of my life, the second year of my life, and so on for the years of my life until 4 years ago. I saw everything, on how I met Lauren to when I bullied Bella, and beat her to death, I saw the times that were around after she went missing. Everyone made a big deal out of it and I saw Lauren jasper and I not really caring about anything.

The burn came to my head, and it hurt so much like every other part of my body. It started with my ears and everything around there. It moved to my lips and my nose and everything possible on my face. The burn was coming to an ease when it reached my eyes, maybe it was over.

AFTER

"Jasper's still changing, you changed him later, edward's done" someone said

I could hear better, everything was clearer with hearing. Everything was strange,

"Edward can you hear me?" Carlisle asked

I opened my eyes very slowly, I wasn't human anymore, oh god. I heard voices though and it's freaking me out

'please don't freak please don't freak out' someone said…or thought?

'God I can't wait so long! When will Jazzy wake up?' another said…or thought?

I looked up trying to ignore the voices in my head,

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked

'He seems so confused, did he lose his memory in the transformation? God I hope not' he said…or thought?

"Voices" I said

"Voices? It's just us here Edward" Carlisle said

'Maybe he has a power, god I hope not, don't need Aro wanting him too' he thought

They were their thoughts, but I heard a blank mind, nothing, it was so strange,

"Edward what are these voices?" he asked

"Thoughts" I said

I had just noticed the burning in my throat as Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked to Alice who was staring at Jasper,

"Alice? Does Edward have a power?" Carlisle asked

She nodded, not taking her eyes from Jasper,

"He can read minds, but Bella's" she said

Oh my god, I can what? God this vampirism is so strange,

"Okay enough of that, Edward do you feel a burn in your throat?" Carlisle asked

I nodded, and he nodded right back flashing from the room. I sat up looking around the room, everything was so….so much more detailed.

"It will be detailed Edward, trust me" she said

"Are you the mind reader now?" I asked

She shook her head,

"No, that's all you I just know that face, I saw it on Bella and Emmett when they woke up" she said

Oh. Carlisle came back soon enough with something in a glass,

"drink this, it will help with the burn until we can get you into the forest" he said

Alice piped up,

"don't Carlisle, Jasper needs it more than Edward does, I'll take him hunting" Alice said

"Why?" Carlisle asked

"Jasper…" she said

'Why don't we keep this a secret Edward? He's not going to have the best control, don't drink it' she thought

It was still weird to hear thoughts. For the first time since I woke up, she walked away from Jasper and I put my feet on the ground. I was still in the same clothes I was when changed, with no shoes on

"Don't worry about shoes" she said

"I won't" I said

I walked over to her and she smiled, before flashing off and coming back with something

"Every newborn should see themselves before they hunt" she said

She shoved the mirror at my face, and I picked it up mostly looking at my eyes. They were red, blood red

"They'll change as time goes on" she said

I was pale like every other vampire, my face was nice and my hair was a bit darker, it was more like a brown-ish now but still had tints of red in it, which made me happy. the only things that stuck out for me was the eyes, it was just so weird, because I could never see the Volturi's eyes at the baseball field….this actually isn't to bad, but if I don't hunt soon…I don't know what will happen.

* * *

**I never edit this because i was so excited to put it up! I doubled the words of my normal word length (700-850) so i hope you really enjpy this! Please review :) Tell me your suggestions and i might do them, name of the person chapter, and how long and i will do it, thanks!**


	29. Outtake 3: Jasper's Change

**Here we go again! Jasper's point of view this time, enjoy.**

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

BEFORE

Jasper's POV

Oh god, she was in the house walking around while I did absolutely nothing. Oh no! What will Lisa think when I don't come and help her around school tomorrow morning? I can't be changed! No, I can't bail on that girl, she will hate me forever if I get changed and I am in pain during her first day at school.

She'll…she'll freak out, she'll hate me forever! The door opened soon enough and Bella rushed past, god that was another thing I would have to get used to. Alice came back in the room minutes later as Edward walked in,

"You ready?" she asked

"But I can't be changed Alice!" I said

I know she's not changing me but….Lisa…

"Why not? I'm not changing you!" she said

She hissed…

"Because…" I said

Oh god, do I have to tell her?

"Because why?" she hissed

"Well this girl…I met her in the morning and she starts school tomorrow, I promised to help her" I said

"Oh well….we'll…we'll take care of it okay Jasper?" she said

I didn't want her to take care of it, I want to take care of it. She disappeared again and I sighed walking over to Carlisle, he smiled at me,

"You need to know this" he said

"What?" I asked confused

"The Volturi are our rulers, like kings, they created the laws, no vampire is allowed to tell a human, the human is changed or killed no matter what, they will kill you. If you are powerful they seek you and tell you they want you to join their guard, unless you really really have nothing say no! they will push for years trust me, they have tried for my kids" he said

Oh….so…so I have to follow their rules or I get killed? Well…okay, Carlisle Cullen laid us on the metal tables but I didn't want to because my back will hurt on the metal. I sat on the metal table and he went over to Edward and talked to him for a minute before bitting his neck and moving to his legs. He walked over to me and pulled my legs out and pushed my back down,

"You can't change sitting up" he said

"Carlisle…what will this be like?" I asked

Alice never told me anything

"It will be like fire is surrounding your body and you are going to want to scream, scream all you want, we will get it. Just…don't try to move your body, my bite will sting at first" he said

I didn't get to say anything when he leaned his head down and bit my neck, it did sting a little bit…but I would have to get used to pain once I was changed, oh god

DURING

I screamed out in pain again, I felt like…I felt like I was going to go die and just…I want to die so so bad! I know Carlisle said this would hurt my whole body and I would like to scream so much, I didn't think it would be like this. I was in a room with fire before and this is horrible according to that.

My memories flashed in my mind as time went on. The venom was just doing its job but I already hate it! I screamed so many times as the venom made its way through my body. It went from my fingers to my legs, to my face, to my legs again, to my feet and to my toes and every other thing that I had on my body, I screamed so much because it was horrible.

The burn was horrific and I felt like I wanted to go and kill myself with all the pain in my body. I could hear a little better, and I didn't even know how long it was until the burning wasn't in my legs anymore. It moved to my arms and I just felt like clawing it away, but I knew that wasn't happening. After my arms were maybe done it moved to the one side of my face,

It got to my ears and they hurt so fucking much and I fucking died! I hated every single minute of it and I cant believe they got me into this. the burn moved to my eyes but it didn't hurt so much. Suddenly I didn't feel anymore pain in my body, oh god is it over?

AFTER

I didn't try to move because I didn't know if I was done or not,

"Jasper's done" someone said

"Alice is still out with Edward" another said

I felt something in my head, like someone's (not mine) curiosity, oh god do I have a power? I sure hope not, since Carlisle said the Volturi like vampire's with powers that are interesting,

"He's awake?" Carlisle asked

I could see people nod, and he rushed in as I sat up and looked at my hands. I was pale, very pale, god…

"drink this Jasoer, it will help with the burn" Carlisle said

He set something in front of me, it was red and my body wanted it, so I picked up the drink and gulped it down. The burn in my throat lowered, and I was happy to have it not there much anymore. I looked to Carlisle who was smiling,

"That was your first thing of blood" he said

Blood? oh god, I'm a monster now, I drink blood now

"Don't worry it was a deer's, not human" he said

That made me feel a little better but no much,

"Alice took Edward out hunting, she shouldn't be long" he said

Hunting? Oh god, I would have to stalk and kill my meal. Oh god, oh no! Lisa!

"Lisa! Did…did alice help her?" I asked

My voice was different, but Carlisle nodded

"she's taken care of, Alice and Bella enjoyed helping her" he said

I nodded, that's good, I'm glad they enjoyed themselves. The door opened and alice came in with Edward behind her, and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"You're awake!" she said

She rushed over and pulled me to her, hugging me, I could smell blood on her.

"Edward has great control," Alice said

"Oh?" Carlisle asked

Alice was making this hard for me with the blood on her shirt,

"Alice stop hugging Jasper, he smells the blood" Edward said

How the fuck did he know that?

"I read minds…I guess" Edward said

Oh shit! Oh god, oh god, oh god,

"Where's….where's Rose?" I asked

I need to see my sister, I need to know where she is, I need to know she's okay,

"Well…let's say your sister almost got turned" Bella said from the doorway

"Almost?" I asked

"James bit her when he lured her somewhere, she's okay now" Alice said

"And…she's not a vampire?" I asked

Alice shook her head,

"No, she's okay Jasper….trust me" she said

Oh my….i was a vampire, I would forever be 19….oh god.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, send me your suggestions for outtakes in a review! Have a nice day lovelies!**


	30. Re-write?

**Hey people, I've been thinking the past few weeks how badly this story turned out, and how fast the thing went in so little time. I'm thinking of re-writing it, what do you think of that? Bullied to Loved went so fast I couldn't explain it in enough detail. It would be the same plot line, with Alice Bella Emmett Edward Jasper and Rosalie. It'd explain Bella's life in way more detail (none happened before) and her pain of being physically bullied by Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie I know you all wanted that. **

**If I do (You have to want it) the regular will stay up for a little while and I will re-write and then when it's finished post it, do you want to this? Would you like me to re-write it but keep this one up? Please give me your opinion on re-writing this! **


End file.
